


Лучший человек на свете

by esterion



Series: The Little Boy Lost [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esterion/pseuds/esterion
Summary: Трагифарс о возвращении утраченной любви. И о том, как на пустом месте создать себе фантастический невроз. Постканон, три года после окончания сериала.





	1. Фонтан "Королевы в слезах"

– П... Пизда!

Взвизгнув фальцетом, лучший человек на свете опасно покачнулся на барном стуле и чуть не полетел вместе с ним на пол. Я едва успел подскочить. 

Сколько же этой дряни Эм вылакал, пока я просиживал на работе штаны? Когда он сбросил смской краткое: "Вуди", мне почему-то сразу стало все понятно. И я даже попытался отпроситься пораньше с работы, но босс меня не отпустил. Хрен бы Всемогущий Кинни снизошел до нужд простых смертных!

Усевшись рядом с Эмметтом, я похлопал его по спине. Опрокинув в себя очередной "Космо", друг попытался сфокусировать взгляд на моей физиономии. Выходило неважно. Молчу уж о том, что накопленное за вечер бедняга удерживал в себе с явным трудом. Пока его организм толчками извергал только праведный гнев, но прочим результатам метаболизма никто из посетителей "Вуди" тоже бы не удивился.

– Только представь! – заорал Эм так, что в радиусе десяти метров снесло медведей вместе с корзинками¹. – Пизда!!!  
– Знаешь, – вздохнул я, – мне больше нравится фантазировать кое о чем другом. 

Эмметт клонился вбок в пьяной дезориентации, я поймал его и прислонил к своему плечу. Стукнувшись лбом о мою ключицу, он продолжил: 

– В нашу кровать! Дрю! Притащил! Вот такенную... пиз-день! – и нехорошо замолчал, вцепившись мне в подмышку. Я не выдержал и попытался разрядить атмосферу веселой шуткой:   
– Надеюсь, ты о резиновой вагине? А то ты сам меня учил, они называются жен... 

Решительно прервав этот выкидыш юмора, Эм высморкался в мой новый шелковый галстук и чуть не свалился-таки на видавший виды пол бара. Я подхватил бедолагу и прижал к себе. А он, цепляясь за кокетку моей рубашки, заполз обратно на стул и трагически икал.

– Тед... дик... Я... так... разо...ча...  
– Конечно ты разочарован!  
– Ик... так... зол!  
– Да тут кто угодно будет зол!

Придерживая Эмметта под локоть, я мучительно копался в дебрях рассудка в поисках слов, способных утолить печали. Увы, лопатка для такого рода изысканий у меня всегда была с распродажи "Все по восемь центов" в Big-Q. В том, что Дрю Бойд рано или поздно притащит в их кровать вот такенную пиздень, я даже и не сомневался. В конце концов, моего друга этот мэр Стероид-сити подцепил, расплачиваясь с ним за организацию своей помолвки с какой-то несчастной девушкой. Подцепил и трахал три раза в неделю в дешевом мотеле чуть ли не до самой свадьбы. Даже развелся футбольный кинг-конг не из-за нашей Энн², а когда спалился, затащив на свой небоскреб совершенно левого чувака, одного из миллиона, наверное. Ожидать тут чего-то, даже отдаленно напоминающего преданность, было просто глупо. Но Эмметт всегда верил в сказки о Прекрасном Принце, так что да, ожидал. А теперь плакал, пьяный и безутешный.

Не было никаких правильных слов. 

Главное сейчас – удержаться от сарказма. Смыть весь этот долбаный сарказм в унитаз. Вместе с собой, если потребуется. И крышкой прихлопнуть. Ситуация вышла совершенно предсказуемой, хоть и не без нюансов. Тут можно было бы, попердывая от избытка прозорливости, вякнуть что-то типа: "Я же говорил!" Но, хвала всевышнему, к сорока годам я взрастил-таки в своем чахлом мозгу зачатки понимания, какие вяки уместны, а какие нет. 

Я молча поцеловал Эмметта в макушку и попытался удержать излишки сочувствия, готовые потечь из моего носа. Кто бы сомневался: не преуспел. И вот мы с кентом, с амиго, с товарищем уже рыдаем друг у друга в объятиях, напоминая живописный постмодернистский фонтан. Скульптура "Королевы в слезах", привычная для посетителей "Вуди" картина. А Эм явно готовится внести в композицию толику буффонады, наблевав мне на любимый пиджак, который сам же год назад и купил. 

Пока я соображал, как уклониться, не уронив ни друга, ни достоинства, в бар походкой вожака прайда продефилировал Брайан Кинни. И направился к нам, готовясь сказать что-то, способное вызвать рвоту уже у меня. "Всякому отвращению должен быть предел!" – подумал я, сгреб Эмметта в охапку и поволок к машине.

На улице моя волшебная феечка несколько воспряла, и я спросил:

– Мы к Деб? 

Эм кивнул. Ну а куда же еще. До своего паршивого сожительства с этим отвратительным... пиздо... пиздоебучим... или просто ебучим... в общем, до этого своего ебучего сожительства с Дрю Бойдом Эмметт занимал одну из комнат в доме Дебби. И, конечно, приемная мама всех педиков Либерти-авеню была рада любому из своих сыновей. 

– Тебе помочь перевезти вещи? – уточнил я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал сразу тепло, твердо и успокаивающе. Получилось так себе, и я напрягся в мучительной попытке сочинить анекдот о скарбе сказочной принцессы. Ничего не шло на ум, и я стал бубнить и заикаться. – М-м-меха... ф-ф-фалоимитаторы...  
– Как же я, блядь, ненавижу всю эту ебаную хуйню!!! – заорал друг и снова потерял равновесие.  
– Меха или фалоимитаторы? – спросил я. И Эмметт, наконец, по достоинству оценил мои остроты: его стошнило. После этого ему полегчало, и мы смогли добраться до машины. Пристегнув друга к переднему сидению, я выдал ему бутылку воды и пакет. 

– Нет, я еще понимаю, если бы... – Эм снова захлюпал носом и стал шарить в бардачке в поисках салфетки. – Но... – фальцет сменился на глухой хрипловатый бас, очень дурной признак. – Знаешь... почему?..   
– Знаю. Потому что Дрю Бойд – сраная дырка в заднице! И я же говорил... – тут я осекся и мысленно пожелал себе скромных, но чувствительных телесных повреждений.  
– Волосы, – продолжил Эмметт, милосердно игнорируя мой бред.  
– Что волосы? Волосы на заднице?  
– Мои... волосы...

Мне не нужно было спрашивать, что Эм имеет в виду. Увы, мой блистательный красавчик-друг, царица всех окрестных гомиков, икона стиля, объект любви каждого вменяемого человека, звезда, чье пламя сияет ярче сверхновой – этот список я могу продолжать бесконечно – пару лет назад начал лысеть. И я особенной проблемы тут не видел. Ну да, люди обычно смотрятся с модной стрижкой лучше, чем без нее. Но, когда у человека такая харизма, такое обаяние и, что уж там, такое тело, все эти мелочи совершенно не имеют значения. Увы, у друга было свое мнение на этот счет. 

В одной из своих телепередач Эм расхваливал бритые плеши. Типа нетривиально, сексуально, брутально! Улицы Питтсбурга засверкали мужественными лысинами фанатов Голубого парня. Только вот едва ли в приоритетах Эмметта на свой счет фигурировала брутальность. С рубашкой в сентиментальный розовый цветочек она сочетается отвратительно.

Мне хотелось сказать что-то веселое и успокаивающее, так что я открыл рот, и оттуда навозною птицей вылетело:

– Видел я твою задницу, нет на ней никаких волос.

Воцарилась тяжелая тишина. Я уже проплавился сквозь машину на три сантиметра, пытаясь провалиться под землю, как Эмметт пробубнил:

– Скоро у меня вообще не будет волос.  
– Сэкономишь на эпиляции! – попытался я спасти положение и немедленно начал обдумывать план самоубийства.

Эм глухо всхрюкнул и с головой погрузился во мрак. Я протянул ему еще одну салфетку и порулил к Дебби, стараясь хранить сочувственное молчание. По дороге дружище забылся сном истощенного страданиями человека, так что тащить его на второй этаж мне пришлось фактически на руках. И восславим же двадцать один год в качалке! Моей физической форме могли бы уже продавать ее собственный алкоголь. Правда, тогда, наверное, пришлось бы волочь еще и ее.

Наконец, я допер двухметровую тушу спящей красавицы до спальни и свалил на кровать. Пару минут Эмметт грустно матерился, но на полуслове устал и захрапел. Стянув с него ботинки, я задумался, насколько уместно будет снять и брюки с заблеванной рубашкой. В конце концов практичность все-таки победила вежливость, так что я раздел друга и накрыл одеялом. Сел рядом и погладил по щеке. Обнял и поцеловал в лоб. И на этом понял, что проваливал бы я уже домой. 

"Я люблю тебя!" – пробормотал на прощание Эм. Интересно, эта реплика предназначалась Дрюшечке?

***

Эмоционально насыщенная ситуация. Гадость-то какая, господи прости! Особенно если чувства настолько смешанные. Чтобы этот коктейль перестал взбалтываться в голове, я решил покататься по ночному городу и подумать. Может, имеет смысл набить Дрю Бойду морду? Подскочить, быстро-быстро набить, а потом лечь в исполненную достоинства позу и приготовиться к смерти. Получился бы очень возвышенный поступок. Сильный духом, хотя и несколько слабый умом, герой пожертвовал жизнью ради спасения чести товарища. Возможно, Дрю Бойд милостиво позволил бы мне спеть напоследок. Нужная ария легко пришла на ум (обожаю Моцарта!), я исполнил ее и немного успокоился.

На групповой психотерапии в "Двенадцати шагах"³ нас учили анализировать и проживать свои эмоции. Вроде как, если ты способен лицом к лицу встретиться со своими чувствами, тебе уже не захочется при первом подступе скорбей обдолбаться в хлам и пускать пузыри в теплой ванне эскапизма. Сначала вопрос: "Что ты чувствуешь?" вводил меня в ступор. Но потом я как-то освоился и привык.

Итак, коктейль "Эмметт Свободен". Первый ингредиент – конечно, сострадание. Самая легко переносимая эмоция. Что может быть проще и приятнее, чем жалеть окружающих, придумывая план их спасения! А потом воспарять, осеняя всех сиянием крыл, нимба и, пожалуй, калькулятора. Если воспарять и осенять не выходит, можно просто Быть Рядом. Говорить теплые слова, держать за руку... 

Только вот когда это не помогает, появляется второй ингредиент, что-то типа метилхлорида или демитилсульфата (если бы я в этом хоть немного разбирался, жизнь моя была бы иной): чувство вины. То, что в малых дозах превращает меня в подобие дерьмодемона, щедро разливающего вокруг океаны фекалий. О дозах чуть больших, чем малые, я и говорить не хочу. А тут вины хватало.

Чуть больше года назад меня после двух лет совместной жизни внезапно бросил Блейк (и стоило мне об этом подумать, в эмоциональный шейкер вылилось столько боли, что даже метилхлорид как-то приуныл). Тогда мы встретились с Эмметтом в кафе "Либерти", и я со светлой улыбкой поведал, дескать, мы с Блейком решили, что переросли эти отношения. И, дескать, сначала наш союз был основан на моем сострадании Блейку, потом на его сострадании ко мне, а потом на нашей благодарности друг другу. И, дескать, эта бла-бла-благодарность останется с нами, как и теплые дружеские бла-бла-бла... Эм тогда состроил на лице выражение радостного энтузиазма, похлопал меня по плечу и сказал, что все будет бла-бла-бла. В общем, что тут еще было говорить. Мы оба понимали, что на самом деле будет дальше.

А дальше был ад.

Сначала бурлящий и заливающий все вокруг кислотой. Потом клейкий и обесцвечивающий. Даже не знаю, что хуже. И вряд ли я продрался бы через этот ад один. Завяз бы там где-нибудь и трепыхался, как муха на липкой ленте. Но мой лучший друг пришел спасать меня – и спасал. Каждый день вытаскивал то по магазинам, то в кафе, то даже в оперу. Под разными предлогами заставлял посещать вечеринки, которые устраивал. Составлял мне компанию в "Вавилоне". В самые тяжелые моменты ночевал у меня на диване в гостиной. 

Три четверти этого времени ему стоило бы посвятить себе и своим отношениям с Дрю Бойдом. Но раз за разом мой милый, добрый, заботливый друг выбирал меня и мое психическое благополучие. И что теперь? Дрюшечка, не удовлетворившись обществом партнера, настолько распустился в своих интрижках, что позволил себя застукать. На семейном ложе. Да еще и с какой-то девицей.

А виноват был я. 

Дерьмодемон внутри меня так забулькал и запузырился, что чуть не потекло из ушей. Главное, коктейль из жалости, боли и вины подогревался еще парой ингредиентов. И, честное слово, я попытался упихать их на дно сознания, но это просто разорвало бы долбаный шейкер нахрен. Надежда и радость, радость и надежда. Эмметт был свободен.

Окончательно перегревшись жестким диском головы, я презрел свою квартиру, поехал в офис "Киннетик" и закопался там в бумажки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Медведь — субкультура гомо— и бисексуальных взрослых мужчин, отличающихся волосатостью тела, а также наличием бороды и усов.  
> Корзина — выступающие через одежду мужские гениталии.  
> (словарь гей-слэнга)  
> ² Энн — девушка, держа которую Кинг-Конг взбирается на шпиль Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг.  
> ³ "Двенадцать шагов" — реабилитационная программа, созданная для выздоровления от алко— и наркозависимости.


	2. Страдания в камуфляже

Я все ждал, когда же мир слетит с катушек, – и вот это произошло. 

Пустое недовольство собой никогда не было свойственно Эмметту. Сам я то липосакцию сделаю, то в припадке геронтофобии покрашусь в блондинку, то уйду к торчкам-отоларингологам, будь они неладны. Ну а волшебные феечки на то и существуют в природе, чтобы мановением жезла (простите) превращать уродливое в сказочное. Деньги, накопленные на пластику ягодиц, дарят они друзьям на свадьбу, глаза в свои тридцать восемь красят синими блестками, а на танцполе сияют так, что от зависти перегорают стробоскопы. Для впадения в реактивный психоз при виде своего отражения есть типы вроде меня.

Но именно Эм стоял сейчас у зеркала и пытался уложить прическу, а его милое курносое лицо становилось все злее и злее. Губы поджались, подбородок пошел рябью, лоб собрался гармошкой. И наконец визуальные эффекты сменились акустическими: друг проорал что-то о неприличных женщинах, совокупляющихся с сексуально озабоченными собаками, и метнул баночку с гелем об стену с такой силой, что содрал кусок обоев и рикошетом разбил горшок каучукового дерева.

Мне пришлось спасать несчастное растение, а Эм во весь рост рухнул на диван. Пока я искал замену горшку и бегал туда-сюда с веником и совком, мой бедный страдалец горестно вздыхал и грыз губу. А когда я закончил и присел рядом, драматически прохрипел:

– Похоже, мне пора кардинально поменять имидж.   
– Меняй на ценные бумаги! Рынок сейчас...   
– Может, купить камуфляжные штаны? – ну, конечно, когда волшебным феечкам было дело до рынка!   
– Розовые? 

Я надеялся, что это прозвучало легко и успокаивающе, но Эм все-таки повернулся спиной и пробурчал:

– Тедди, иди без меня, а! Что-то я неважно себя чувствую.  
– Слушай, – я обнял друга и поцеловал в висок, – уверен, в "Вавилоне" ты почувствуешь себя гораздо лучше.   
– Вот уж вряд ли.  
– Сколько ты там не появлялся? Толпы твоих фанатов уже, наверное, перевешались на перилах. Сегодня воскресенье, а тебя опять нет!  
– Смею надеяться, оставшиеся в живых фанаты смогут с достоинством принять этот удар.   
– Эм... Ты ведь не думаешь, что дело в тебе и твоей... твоих некамуфляжных штанах? – друг молча сопел в подлокотник дивана, и я продолжил. – Это все Дрю Бойд. Ты сидишь тут неделю в четырех стенах и думаешь, что дело в тебе, но...  
– Тедди, спасибо, что пытаешься поддержать меня. Не хочу никуда идти. 

Я вздохнул и похлопал Эмметта по руке. Надо было что-то придумать. 

Тащить его в клуб волоком – идея так себе. Конечно, был шанс, что Эм взбодрится, закружится в танце и притянет на свою орбиту пару-тройку спутников. Но еще он мог встать в угол и мрачно созерцать всех этих вечно юных адонисов – с их отнюдь не камуфляжными штанами, бодрыми ягодицами и радостной убежденностью в собственной неотразимости, гладенькой, будто пятка младенца. Как представишь, не то поскачешь в "Вавилон", теряя брюки, не то ненароком вскроешь себе вены. 

А с другой стороны, порой нужен какой-то толчок, правильные слова. "Давай потрахаемся!" – сострил мой уставший от потуг мозг. И эта идиотская реплика размножилась в голове, как компьютерный вирус, лишив меня последнего шанса исцелить друга душеспасительной речью. 

Со страху я залепетал что-то вроде: "Ну что же ты, мой дружочек-пирожочек! Ты же секс-кумир миллионов! Тебя же хочет все живущее! И Дрю Бойд в любой момент прискачет обратно, только покажи ему свою изящную лодыжку. А помнишь, старина мой, дружище-пирожище, года четыре назад ты говорил, что ослеплен моей блистательной красотой? Так вот, а уж я-то твоей..." 

Тут мне стало очевидно, что я ступил на скользкий путь и того и гляди ляпну что-то невежливое. Во-первых, в силу негласного договора, прервавшегося на два моих года с Блейком (ну и накинем квартал на синдром отмены), я считался заинтересованной стороной, не имевшей права совать лучшему другу под нос свои неуместные романтические устремления. А во-вторых, когда говоришь о чьей-то лысине, слов вроде "блистательный" лучше избегать.

И пока я в ужасе ждал, когда же я наконец заткнусь, Эмметт вскочил, бросился в ванную, чуть не опрокинув меня, и вскоре я услышал жужжание машинки для стрижки.

– Поехали! – сказал Эм.  
– В "Вавилон"?  
– Сначала в магазин. Мне понравилась идея насчет розовых камуфляжных штанов.

***

Сидя на скамейке у примерочной, я думал. О том, что я любил, и о том, что потерял.

Нет, конечно, глупо было бы причитать: дескать, все, чего коснется моя рука, превращается в осклизлые плоды конского пищеварения. Но главная моя потеря задернула шторку кабинки у меня перед носом и радости моды постигала в одиночестве.

Слава богу, самый дорогой и близкий мой человек всегда был слишком великодушен, чтобы позволить мне просрать его окончательно. Но наши мечты о жизни вдвоем в маленьком домике со штакетником и розовыми кустами я самолично втоптал в дерьмо пять лет назад.

Эм просил меня не казнить себя. Да, у меня были причины впасть в депрессию. И, конечно, если бы я хотел оправдываться, мог бы придумать что-то и по поводу наркотиков. Даже бешеную ненависть, которую я испытывал тогда к Эмметту, можно объяснить. Я помню, как меня разве не выворачивало от его поцелуев. Он стал успешным, обеспеченным, самостоятельным и сильным, а я в это время все глубже и глубже погрязал в компостной яме. 

Все, что делал или говорил мой бойфренд, я воспринимал как декларацию его превосходства. Потому что сначала я потерял бизнес и чуть не попал в тюрьму. Потом не смог найти работу, пил и скандалил, пока полностью не оскотинился. И наконец – прибился к табору доброго доктора Кристалла, сев на мет.

Тогда я сам, сам велел Эмметту убираться вон из моей квартиры. Возлюбленный стал настолько лучше меня, что больше я просто не мог это выносить.

Был в моей жизни короткий период, когда я думал: может, все и к лучшему? По крайней мере, мне удалось снова обрести Блейка. И Блейк сейчас сказал бы, что я не должен обесценивать то, что когда-то было для меня важным. 

Но шел бы в жопу Блейк с его психологическим говном, шли бы в жопу мои оправдания и шел бы в жопу я сам. Там, в кабинке, громко собирался на диету человек, которого я люблю больше всего на свете – и, несмотря ни на какие их размолвки с Дрю Бойдом, максимум, что я мог себе позволить, это дождаться его снаружи и сказать: "Супер!".

"Супер!" – сказал я, когда Эмметт покрутился, демонстрируя новые брюки. А потом мы поехали в "Вавилон" и провели невероятно унылый вечер у барной стойки, молча попивая кто "Космо", кто содовую, пока стареющая дрэг-квин вела очередной унизительный конкурс в стиле "Самое растянутое очко месяца".

Увы, не любую ситуацию можно спасти розовыми камуфляжными штанами. Нужно было что-то еще.

***

На следующий день, ровно в двенадцать, кафе "Либерти" озарилось сиянием. Свет даже не резал глаза, он крошил их, как ультразвук камни в почках. Похмельные понедельничные педики, ослепленные, плакали от голода и восторга, не в силах читать меню. Солнце отражалось, усиливаясь многократно, преломляясь радугой... Хотя нет, это уже преувеличение.

В общем, полуденное светило нашло сегодня достойного соперника. Им стала моя гладко выбритая башка. 

– Господи, Тедди, ты совсем с глузду съехал?! – оценила Дебби мой новый лук. Я улыбнулся очаровательно, как Джеймс Дин с полотна кубистов, и попросил принести мне сэндвич с индейкой и стакан воды.

Есть что-то освобождающее в том, чтобы три четверти жизни пробыть упырем, два месяца толстым Эминемом и один – поющим официантом. Теперь хоть налысо брейся, хоть отращивай педофильские усики, наряжайся в пачку и танцуй краковяк в присутственных местах – ничего не страшно. Но хрен с усофобами-бюрократами: в душе моей боролись здоровое отвращение и бескорыстная преданность дружбе. Арбитром мог стать только один человек.

– О-о-о, сладкий, ты ебанулся! – грустно констатировал он, усаживаясь рядом. Отвращение целовало пояс и благодарило мамочку.  
– Я не ебнулся. Мистер Ханикатт! В культовом телешоу "Голубой парень" вы рассказывали, что в нашем сообществе модно демонстрировать изысканный абрис своего черепа. Эти слова запали мне в душу. Кумиры задают тенденции, и мы, жалкие и нищие эстетическим чутьем, можем только им подчиниться.  
– Это, конечно, очень мило... – начал Эм, но я прервал его:  
– Уверяю, все оценят мой шик и невероятную грубую сексуальность. Вот, смотри сам!

Помолясь, я вспомнил все, чему научила меня половая жизнь за последние годы, состроил на лице выражение "Коварный обольститель №7" и подсел за столик какого-то твинка¹. Видимо, выбор я сделал правильный, так что после пары ненавязчивых комплиментов и намека на то, сколько из моих сорока лет ушло на шлифовку навыков глубокого минета, он написал мне на салфетке свой номер. 

– Что ты ему сказал? – спросил мой друг.  
– Да, ничего особенного, – скромно ответил я. – Сам знаешь, магия не в словах.

Эмметт странно посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся. Тут подошла Дебби и радостно захохотала:   
– Небось, предложил познакомить с моделью рекламы трусов! 

Потом она окинула нас взглядом и на секунду открыла рот.   
– Несу сэндвич, Тедди, несу. И блинчиков для Эмметта. Да, сладкий?

Мой фэшн-критик кивнул, пощупал мне макушку и сказал:   
– Ты знаешь, а правда очень приятно на ощупь!  
– Вот! – и я погладил его по голове.

Так мы и сидели за столиком, почесывая друг другу головы, пока не пришел Брайан. Увидев нас, он зажмурился, потер глаза и, ничего не заказав, ушел прочь. За ним выскочил твинк. Малолетняя сучка!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Твинк – смазливый гомосексуальный юноша.


	3. Дом с привидениями

В офисе, конечно, не смогли проигнорировать мой новый гламурный образ. Брайан ржал и снимал меня на телефон всякий раз, когда я заходил к нему с бумагами, а перед встречей с клиентами велел убираться домой и не портить имидж компании своей похабной рожей. 

Заканчивая работу, я вынашивал план неподчинения. Например, запереться в подсобке и вылезти, когда коллеги разойдутся. Под покровом ночи, во мраке и тиши, можно переделать прорву работы. А еще бегать, безумно хохоча и разбрасывая вокруг пенокартон, танцевать со шваброй, барахтаться под столом в куче счетов, играть в подполе на органе (тут ни подпола, ни органа, но у меня богатое воображение) – в общем, резвиться по полной. 

Все лучше, чем возвращаться в свою квартиру. 

Не то чтобы я содрогался от ужаса при виде дизайнерской обстановки, гравюр или богатой коллекции орхидей. Просто дома у меня часто возникало ощущение, что там для меня нет места. Квартира под завязку была набита призраками прошлого и тишиной. 

Лет пять назад я попытался завести, прости господи, домашнего любимца. В целом, я предпочитаю флоре фауну, только если речь о homo (неважно, насколько sapience, меня удовлетворил бы и homo erectus, если вы понимаете, о чем я). Но я только выписался из наркологии, вернулся домой... И да, немедленно был выебан своим совестливым куратором, Блейком. Презрев профессиональную этику, доктор Визэки провел со мной три ночи, после чего спохватился и исчез со своим обычным: "пардончики, как-то не зашло". 

Сколько раз он так делал?.. Для меня – более чем достаточно. 

Добравшись до своего дивана, я лег на него и закрыл глаза. Призрак Блейка обнял меня и гладил по волосам до тех пор, пока мне не стало совсем невыносимо. Тогда он поцеловал меня в щеку и, с очередным "извинтиляюсь, не штырит", вышел из квартиры и аккуратно защелкнул дверь. Вытаскивая из пачки салфетку, чтобы высморкаться, я подумал, что все это чертовски напоминает онанизм.

Что до кошки... Не задалось у меня с животноводством. Нашел в приюте годовалую кошечку по имени Люпе, привез к себе. Надеялся, что наконец буду возвращаться в дом, где меня ждут и с мурчанием забираются на колени. Но тут случился благотворительный веломарафон, кошку пришлось отвезти на время к матери. И, пока мы с Эмметтом блуждали по лесам, спали в коровнике и делили на двоих последний кляклый пончик, матушка и Люпе так привязались друг к другу, что не захотели разлучаться. То есть даже кошка предпочла меня оставить! Что уж о людях говорить.

Ну а с Блейком мы встретились через год, на мой тридцать девятый день рождения. Прожили вместе пару лет, пока он не ушел, оставив после себя толпу призраков. И, если один печально мялся у порога, другой сидел в кресле с учебником по психологии, заваривал чай или улыбался. Когда-то эта улыбка заставляла меня забыть обо всем на свете.

А потом у меня появились другие дела. 

Я взял телефон, чтобы позвонить Эмметту. И в этот момент мне пришло от него смс: "Сладкий, в "Вавилоне" тебя ждет голубоглазый экс-шатен с клюквенной шипучкой!"

Господи, неужели мой голубоглазый вечношатен пришел в себя? Я представил, как Эм, весь в розовом и оранжевом, танцует под дождем из блесток. Кружится, подняв руки и красиво поворачивая голову, сияет и искрится, а его чудесный круглый зад... Стоп. Вот уж о чем мне не следовало думать, так это о заднице Эмметта. Поразительно, что именно совершенной формой своих ягодиц Эм перестал быть доволен еще лет в тридцать. Говорил, подустала попа-то. Как по мне, более красивого зада... Вроде бы я собирался перестать об этом думать?

Круто было бы уметь просто выключать какие-то мысли. Подумал о заднице лучшего друга, выключил. Подумал о Блейке, тем более выключил. Подумал о том, почему от меня все они... Выключил немедленно! 

Эх, нет, поздно. У входной двери плакал призрак Эмметта. А мой собственный сраный говнодух, ебучий обдолбанный комок эктоплазмы, стоял напротив него и орал: "Критиковать меня вздумал?! Да пошел ты нахуй!!!" От этого зрелища сердце устроило мне брейк-данс, пришлось сесть и перевести дух. Господи, Тед, успокойся, наконец! Это было пять лет назад. Нет в жизни клавиши "отмена", понаделал дел – живи теперь с этим. Так что, если ты не хочешь накрутить себя сейчас до инфаркта, вали уже в долбаный клуб. Тебя там друг ждет.

***

Конечно, худшим, что я мог увидеть в "Вавилоне", был Дрю Бойд.

Как это чудовище своими отвратительными громадными сексуальными лапами обнимает моего друга за талию. Тот поворачивается к нему спиной и смеется от радости. А Дрю Бойд лезет ему под футболку и целует в шею своим отвратительным тонким сексуальным ртом. Трогательный, милый Эм закрывает глаза, а этот орангутан грубо, отвратительно и сексуально хватает его за задницу (о которой я, между прочим, вовсе не хотел вспоминать)! И прямо так срывает, срывает с него брюки, а потом...

Вот же мерзость! И к тому же я возбудился, пока об этом думал. 

Но нет, ничего такого в "Вавилоне" не было. Эм сидел один за барной стойкой и держался за нее, чтобы не пришлось держаться за пол. И вид у моего друга был самый несчастный. Я обнял бедолагу, подхватил под локоть и повел домой.

После метамфетаминовой эскапады, которую закатил я, такие вот случаи эмметовской космополитенной избыточности – просто детский сад. И с точки зрения физкультуры и спорта я только выигрывал от необходимости таскать двести фунтов мускулистого тела товарища вверх-вниз по лестнице. Но тенденция мне не нравилась абсолютно. Увы, печень дается человеку в жизни лишь раз. Молчу уж о том, что мне совершенно не улыбалось выслушивать мнение Дебби об алкогольных приключениях лысеющих принцесс.

Стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, я доволок Эмметта до его спальни. Спросил, хочет ли он кофе – больше из вежливости. Он даже что-то ответил, но я не смог понять, согласие это или отказ. Уже со спокойствием видавшего виды человека я помог лучшему другу раздеться и уложил его в постель. Думал отправиться на работу, чтобы там, не смущая никого моднявым причесоном, заняться оформлением договоров. Но тут услышал хриплое: 

"Тедди, не уходи!"

Да-да, детишки, так и начинаются гнусные мелодраматические истории. Чудовище обманом проникает в замок – и целует Красавицу, пока та валяется, бухая в говно, и думает, что перед ней несколько запущенный, но условно приемлемый принц. Красавица, удерживаясь от рвоты, отвечает на поцелуй, а Чудовище пользуется ее беззащитностью, чтобы... В общем, живут они долго и счастливо – до самого утра. Пока Красавица не протрезвеет и не поймет, что случилось. 

"Ты ведь не уйдешь?"  
"Нет, Эм. Я не уйду".  
"Обними меня".

Я лег поверх одеяла и обнял Эмметта. Прижался грудью к его спине и стал ждать, пока он заснет. Может, улизнуть на работу? Но ведь ничего такого не происходит. Лежу тут просто, целую в затылок лучшего друга. Смысл быть гомиком, если запрещаешь себе проявлять обычную человеческую нежность. А Эм положил свою руку на мою. И как же он приятно пахнет! Почему бы не обнимать его до утра. В конце концов, ему нужна моральная поддержка, а подобрать действительно мудрые слова у меня не получается. Пусть спит и чувствует тепло. Что его любят. Он ведь постоянно меня тискал, еще когда мы и помыслить не могли о том, чтобы быть вместе. Интересно, нормально ли, раз уж он все равно держит меня за руку, переплестись пальцами. А то у меня затекло запястье, да и вообще...

– Между прочим, у тебя стояк! – сказал Эм и лег ко мне лицом.

Блядь! Я в ужасе отнял руку, перевернулся на спину и стал оправдываться. Дескать, тепло, горизонтальное положение... А еще в "Вавилоне" такой парень был, ну прямо в моем вкусе! Вроде и твинк, но такой прямо брутальный! Медведь вот прямо, хоть и твинк! Тут у кого хошь все выпрямится.

Эмметт не слушал всю эту чушь. Он целовал меня в ухо. Совершенно не по-дружески. А потом еще и стал расстегивать на мне штаны. 

Я попросил его прекратить. Сначала мягко. Потом скинул его ладонь с моей ширинки и так дернулся в сторону, что чуть не свалился с кровати. Пригрозил уйти. А мой друг шептал: 

– Тедди, давай сделаем это.  
– Эмметт, слушай... Немедленно перестань!  
– Почему?  
– Спросишь завтра голубеньких птичек, которые тебя одевают.

Эм навалился на меня и так поцеловал в ключицу, что я чуть не разрешил дилемму естественным образом, кончив, не начав. Господи, да что же это такое! Я выбрался из-под лучшего друга, вскочил с кровати и стал искать ботинки.

– Тедди, ты же сам этого хочешь.  
– Да, Эмметт! – я с отвращением почувствовал, как защипало глаза. – Конечно, я этого хочу! Я хочу этого больше всего на свете. И поэтому я иду домой. Спи.  
– Слушай...   
– Ну уж нет. Ты расстроен. И ты пьян. Спокойной ночи.

Так и не найдя второй ботинок, я выскочил из спальни и чудом не полетел с лестницы. Ночь сказок подходила к концу. Оставалось только надеяться, что Эмметт обо всем этом к утру даже не вспомнит.


	4. Каждый атом мира

Скача в одном ботинке по весенней грязи, я кое-как добрался до машины. Снял мокрый носок, включил печку и наконец всерьез начал драматизировать. Черт возьми, что это было?! 

Нет, понятно, что это было. Если ты пьян, как оливка в мартини, лежишь в постели, рядом мужик с вот такенным стояком, а сам ты, на минуточку, Эмметт Ханикатт, – немудрено сразу схватить мужика за хер. Банальный херохватательный рефлекс. Особенно если конкретно этот хер не побывал у тебя разве что в ухе. 

Беспокоило другое: а дальше-то что будет? В идеальном мире, если волшебная фея с вечера творит милые девичьи непотребства, за ночь она успевает проспаться и забыть о них полностью. Такая специальная алкогольная магия, надо же зачем-то пить эту отраву. 

Но в мире неидеальном, нашем, земном, Эмметту может стать очень неуютно от всего этого. Еще, не дай бог, начнет чувствовать вину за произошедшее. Наверное, нужно обсудить с ним это. Сказать что-то вроде: "Брателло, ну, ниче ж не было! Давай попроще!" А с другой стороны, может, наоборот не стоит напоминать о таких вещах? Мы же, друзья и соратники, никогда больше не говорили об Эпохальном Падении! 

Эмметт тогда залез на барную стойку "Вуди", чтобы продемонстрировать почтеннейшей публике стразы на своих новых стрингах. Но его ущипнул за задницу какой-то медведед, и от неожиданности Эм свалился на бармена, зацепил полку с бутылками и разбил их все к свинячьим дьяволам. И валялся потом без штанов, весь в дерьмовом пойле и барменском неодобрении, пока мы с Майклом в ужасе бегали вокруг и решали, нужно ли вызвать скорую. С нами тогда не было Брайана, и на том спасибо. Местные королевы ликовали месяц, пока одна из них не растолстела на пять фунтов. 

В общем, настоящие товарищи не напоминают друг другу о спорных моментах.

Я не спал полночи, думая, что сказать Эмметту за нашим традиционным ланчем и как себя вести. Решил действовать по обстоятельствам, но, в целом, все отрицать. На всякий случай стер отпечатки пальцев дружбана со своего члена. Может, Эм и не успел до него добраться, но я привык подходить к любой задаче с немецкой скрупулезностью.

***

На традиционный ланч Эм не пришел. Я прождал его час, нервно жуя скатерть, а потом вернулся на работу.

Обстановка в офисе была напряженная. Remson Pharmaceuticals заказала "Киннетик" рекламную кампанию инновационного средства от геморроя. Терять такого клиента, конечно, никто не собирался, но, судя по всему, тонкое эстетическое чувство Всемогущего Кинни переживало не лучшие времена. Брайан в бешенстве носился по моему кабинету, цитируя статью, присланную заказчиком: 

– Последствия пикантных развлечений! Жертва своеобразных удовольствий! Это прямо твой портрет, Теодор! Еще одна блистательная формулировка: альтернативная игра! Блядь, ну кто пишет эту хуйню!

Наконец он без сил свалился в кресло и слабым голосом зачитал:   
– Проктологи пришли к выводу, что безопасная частота занятий нестандартной – нестандартной, ебать их! – интимной близостью составляет четыре-шесть раз в месяц. Как тебе? Спляшешь на наших могилах, когда все мы помрем от анального кровотечения?

Я выразил сдержанный интерес, планирует ли мой босс и впредь делиться со всем агентством сексуальными фантазиями на мой счет. Брайан осведомился, не обдолбан ли я снова. 

– Нахуй иди! – отважно парировал я, а Брайан прикрыл глаза, вцепился себе в переносицу, с таким видом, будто это последний островок разума в море идиотизма, и зацедил сквозь зубы:  
– Сам иди нахуй. Шло бы все это нахуй. Тебя нахуй. Геморрой нахуй. Ремзона нахуй. Контору нахуй.

Настоящие товарищи отрицают все и не напоминают друг другу о спорных моментах. В случае Брайана дело, конечно, было не в анальном кровотечении копирайтеров Ремзона. Просто Джастин погостил в Питтсбурге пару дней, да и умотал обратно в свой Нью-Йорк. Я глубоко вздохнул и стал перемножать в уме пятизначные числа. Брайан набрался сил и продолжил на меня орать.

***

Во вторник Эмметт тоже не появился в кафе "Либерти". Еще он проигнорировал качалку. А главное – упорно сбрасывал мои звонки. К вечеру, наконец, перезвонил мне сам и сказал: "Прости, сладкий, очень много дел. Приду, когда выкрою минутку".

Я метнулся в магазин комиксов Майкла. "Потерянную девочку" наш друг сам несколько дней не видел, зато поведал несколько чрезвычайно увлекательных историй об успеваемости юного Хантера. Выражая лицом крайнюю степень доброжелательного внимания и вежливо не поворачиваясь спиной, я выскочил за дверь, доехал до дома Дебби и минут пятнадцать мялся у порога. Вволю помявшись, развернулся и отправился в офис. 

А после работы сидел на диване, слушал Вагнера и ощущал, как, стремительно седея, шевелится щетина на моей голове. Не выдержал, сходил на внеплановую тренировку, оттуда приковылял в "Вавилон" (безэмметтовое пространство номер три), выпил с Брайаном и вернулся в "Киннетик". Делать там было нечего, так что я перепроверил бумаги еще пять раз. Они и предыдущие десять были в порядке, но я наконец смог уснуть у себя в кабинете.

К среде я был в таком отчаянии, что даже Брайан спросил, не нужно ли мне инновационное средство от геморроя, ну, или там отгул. При слове "отгул" у меня начались панические атаки, так что я поехал к менеджеру "Вавилона" выяснять, требуется ли ударникам нашего подшефного уголка содома расширенная медицинская страховка. А после можно было бы занять себя обзваниванием страховых. Нет, лучше посетить лично офис каждой. 

Вечером я проинспектировал, насколько персонал "Вавилона" рад свалившемуся на него счастью, и снова выпил с Брайаном. Потом мне все-таки пришлось вернуться домой.

Ночью приехал мой блудный лучший друг.

Лиловая рубашка, голубые брюки, розовый галстук. Видимо, муки плешивости преодолены окончательно. Эм держал в руках пакет из тайского ресторана.

– Доставка.  
– Спасибо, конечно, но я не ем на ночь быстрые углеводы, – голос получился очень злой. Если вы выпустите меня из лампы через три квартала, я подарю вам дворцы и ценные бумаги. Если через четыре, оторву вам голову.  
– Тедди, нам предстоит разговор. И я бы лучше принес бутылку. Но ты не пьешь, так что давай сожрем хотя бы эти гребаные пельмени.

Я распаковал еду и давился салатом из моркови. Эмметт достал из коробки пельмень и потрошил его палочками.

– Тедди, прости, что я так вот пропал.

Некоторое время мы молчали. Сражение с морковью я проиграл и теперь складывал из нее фигуры на тарелке. Эмметт продолжил:

– Мне нужно было подумать. И спасибо, что ты предоставил мне такую возможность.  
– Тед Шмидт! Мы предоставляем возможности. Особенно если нет выбора.   
– Меня бесконечно тронуло тогда...   
– Да-да, ты исчез, и я сам чуть не тронулся.  
– Тедди, послушай, пожалуйста. Мне важно это сказать. Я и правда был расстроен и пьян. И ты поступил, как...   
– Как... что там говорил Брайан?.. Асексуальный евнух?  
– Как друг. 

Я сунул в рот еще немного моркови и закашлялся. Эм похлопал меня по спине.

– И, конечно, Тедди, меня тронула эта твоя стрижка солидарности. Но только не делай так больше. Это выглядит _действительно_ ужасно.  
– Надо же! А я-то полагал, что достиг вершины своего великолепия. И ведь на работе мне на что-то намекали, а я все не мог понять...  
– Зато ты можешь перестать красить волосы. Тебе пойдет седина.

Я смотрел на все эти коробочки на столе и думал, что надо бы их убрать. 

– Ты сказал, что хочешь этого больше всего на свете, – Эм напряженно рассматривал скол на плинтусе.   
– Седину? Это уж вряд ли.  
– Ты можешь прекратить паясничать?  
– Слушай. Удивительно, что ты вообще все это запомнил. И мне не стоило этого говорить. Я все уже объяснил в письме несколько лет назад. Что не удивлюсь, если ты никогда не простишь меня, потому что я-то себя не прощу точно. Что мне жаль, что я все разрушил. Что...  
– Я помню, – перебил меня друг.  
– В общем... Неважно, чего я там хочу.  
– Знаешь, Тед. Я... Не передать словами, как я ценю, когда кто-то настолько заботится о моих чувствах. И, несмотря на... В общем, ты это делал и делаешь гораздо чаще, чем кто бы то ни было другой. А еще я _обожаю_ мужчин с такой стрижкой.  
– Как ты только что любезно подчеркнул, она выглядит _действительно_ ужасно, – я не выдержал и стал разбираться в коробочках. Что выкинуть, что отдать Эмметту обратно, что я съем на завтрак...  
– Она приятная на ощупь!  
– А? – я оставил еду в покое и сел.  
– Слушай, прошло уже столько времени...  
– Да, и...

И тут Эмметт меня поцеловал. 

Мир взорвался и пересобрался заново. В небе с треском полопались звезды, их смыло дождем, показались какие-то совсем другие. С тихим шелестом раскрывались семена, и из них прорастала новая трава, маленькие салатовые спиральки распрямлялись и выбрасывали бутоны. Цвета приобрели совершенно неожиданные оттенки. Музыка в колонках на секунду замолчала, рассыпалась на отдельные аккорды и слилась снова в совершенно другую гармонию. 

А я обнимал лучшего человека на свете, целовал, ласкал, раздевал его, пока каждый атом мира создавался заново. 

И потом мы валялись на моем диване, Эмметт спиной на моей груди. И тут я уже не выдержал, уткнулся своему дорогому, нежному, милому другу в шею и разрыдался. Вот же чертов слезливый педик! А Эм развернулся, гладил меня по голове и повторял: "Ну, детка, ты чего? Все хорошо, сладкий... Все хорошо..." – пока тоже не заплакал. 

– Фонтан "Обнаженные"! Перфоманс в стиле "тривиальный королевский шик", – пробулькал я. Эм дотянулся до пачки салфеток и взял нам по одной.

Потом мы вместе принимали душ.

– Эм, я и не думал, что ты можешь так орать! Мне после твоих госпелов придется квартиру сменить!  
– А с каких пор ты делаешь римминг, Тедди? Ты же всегда говорил, что это ведет к кишечным инфекциям.  
– С этого дня объявляю волшебный мир римминга для себя открытым. Римминг – удел дерзких, а я таков.

Я думал встать на колени и дерзнуть еще разок, но мой друг вылез из кабины и стал одеваться. 

Мне ужасно хотелось попросить его остаться, но я промолчал. Хотелось спросить, что будет дальше, но об этом я промолчал тем более. О чем тут спрашивать. В спальне два призрака занимались сексом. Вернее, сексом занимался тот из них, что был в хлам обдолбан. "Ну хоть подрочить ты мне можешь?" – прошипел он, и второй послушно выдавил на ладонь лубрикант. 

Эмметт тоже видел этих двоих сквозь неплотно прикрытую дверь. И, конечно, оставаться у него не было никакого желания. Все тут понятно. Я выгрызал на внутренней стороне щеки портрет Ланы Тернер, а мой друг завязывал галстук. Наконец, он посмотрел на меня, сел рядом, взял меня за руку и повторил:

– Тедди, сладкий, все хорошо!  
– Ты ведь... Мы ведь еще увидимся?  
– Естественно, мы увидимся! Ты чего! Я же обещал, что никогда не исчезну!  
– А я... тогда я обещал... – тут, конечно, у меня снова хлынуло из носа, и Эм выдал мне очередную салфетку.  
– Мы увидимся завтра за ланчем. И, кстати, Золушка, я забыл твой ботинок. Напомни, пожалуйста, утром.  
– Да, мой принц. 

Я задумался на минуту.

– В ланч я буду занят. Давай лучше поужинаем?  
– Ага, заезжай часов в семь. До завтра, Тедди. На связи!

Эм поцеловал меня и ушел. А я открыл ноутбук, зашел на риэлторский сайт и стал выбирать дом. Завтра первым делом позвоню Дженнифер, но почему бы не посмотреть пока в интернете. Розы во дворе, штакетник: пасторальные радости.

Призраки по разным углам квартиры прекратили ругаться, плакать, спорить – и недоуменно уставились на меня. Я послал их всех нахуй.


	5. Призраки бьют по морде

Однажды в детстве я видел, как экскаватором ломают дом. Огромная гиря, с визгом и скрежетом раскачиваясь на цепи, врезается в стену. Часть фасада валится внутрь, часть – наружу, поднимая тучу пыли. Рушатся вместе с проемами окна, стекла фонтаном осыпаются в общую кучу. Из руин торчат сваи, похожие на обломки костей, куски бетонных панелей, лохмотья обоев. Грохот и скрип, как на вечеринке в "Мясном крюке"¹.

Я вспоминал этот дом, лежа за диваном, пока мозги тонкой струйкой вытекали из моей головы. Потом с немалым трудом восстановил в памяти свое полное имя: Уильям Кларк Гейбл². Год рождения... Тысяча девятьсот... шестьдесят... седьмой. Уцепившись за знакомое число, я разложил его на простые множители и стал вникать в происходящее. 

Орал Эм. Свирепый хейзеллхерстский мат лился свободно, как Миссисипи. Мой возлюбленный бушевал бурей, его голос выдавал чистейшее вибратто на изумительной высокой ноте, а содержание кантаты поражало вычурностью эпитетов. 

Дрю Бойд, напротив, молчал. Судя по гневному пыхтению, находился он где-то в паре метров от меня. 

Осознав это, я захотел притвориться мертвым. Даже для правдоподобности вздремнуть немножко. Как-то утомило меня происходящее, честно говоря. Поспать тут за диваном в луже кровавых соплей сейчас виделось отличной стратегией – но, увы, нужно было спасать Эмметта. Дрюшенька никогда не поднимал руку на своего бойфренда, но сейчас в хитросплетениях ругательств срывающимся фальцетом прозвучали роковые слова: "Любил, люблю и любить буду!" – и Дрю Бойд запыхтел еще громче. Тогда храбрый рыцарь Теодор Тупоголовый, презрев заслуженный обморок и заливая кровью любимый леопардовый ковер Дебби, на карачках пополз на противника.

Конечно, вряд ли можно было избежать сражения. Неумолимый Рок обрек Титана и Бухгалтера на битву еще в незапамятные времена. Каждый полуночный звонок Эмметта: "Дрюшенька, мы тут с корешем немного задержались" или "Любимка, я останусь ночевать у дружбана, а то он опять захандрил" неумолимо ложились на нужную чашу весов. Я, конечно, не думал, что получу по шее именно сегодня, но вряд ли тут могут быть какие-то знамения. Типа появляется облако в форме спортивных трусов, а оттуда бог Арес показывает мне дулю. 

И ведь так хорошо начинался вечер! Я заехал за Эмметтом, чтобы отвезти его в ресторан на романтический ужин. Милый друг ответил, что романтически поужинать можно и дома. Побурчав немного (если я перестану, чего доброго, все решат, что у меня позитивный взгляд на мир), я отменил бронь, и теперь наслаждался видом.

А лучше вида нет в природе: макушка Эмметта, его красивые рельефные плечи и длинные пальцы, расстегивающие мне джинсы. "Ты прекрасен, возлюбленный мой, – думал я. – Крепче лучшего каррарского мрамора спина твоя. Ярче неба в майский день глаза твои. Как драгоценная орхидея Brassolaeliocattleya Mahina Yahiro "Best Pink" уста твои. Зубы тоже отличные, но о них потом".

Магию момента разрушил стук в дверь. Сначала мы пытались его игнорировать, но грохот стал таким яростным, что мой бедный друг все-таки оторвался от меня и отпер замок. Роковая ошибка! Я едва успел застегнуть ширинку, как диван чуть не стал мне могилой. Хорошо еще, сраный Дрюшка не отправил меня в полет со спущенными штанами!

И сейчас я полз, давясь собственной кровью, навстречу своей незавидной судьбе. А Дрю Бойд с его долбаными рефлексами профессионального футболиста понял, что его собираются атаковать с фланга, легко вырвался из захвата Эмметта, подскочил и так засандалил мне по ребрам, что я окончательно выбыл из игры.

Так рыцарский подвиг зачах на корню.

***

Меня решили подержать несколько дней на больничной койке. Вправили нос, забинтовали ребра, выдали ведро таблеток от мозгов. Тошнило ужасно и дышать было больно, но после столкновения с танком я, считай, отделался легким испугом. И теперь старательно наслаждался жизнью под пальмой из капельниц, пока Эм кормил меня картофельным пюре и за каждую ложку награждал поцелуем.

За этим нас и застали лучшие друзья.

– Мне кажется, или Пиппин и Мерри снова трахаются? – прощебетал Брайан своим фирменным приторным голосом для создания особой атмосферы всеобщего отвращения. – Или, точнее, Пиппин и Горлум?  
– Мелиан и Горлум³, – поправил его я. А Майкл обрадовался:  
– Ребята, серьезно?   
Я прошелестел что-то нейтрально-вежливое вроде: "А погода-то сегодня какая хорошая! Пока меня в скорую грузили, в шикарную лужу наблевал!" – и глянул на Эмметта.   
– Кто такой Мелиан? – спросил тот.

"В сомнительной ситуации рекомендуется впасть в кому", – подумал я и тщательно побледнел.

Все у нас шло как-то сложно. То есть я и не думал, конечно, что Эм въедет ко мне сразу же после того бурного воссоединения. Но, признаться, я недооценил туманность наших перспектив. Присмотрев дом, первым делом я предложил своему возлюбленному оценить мой выбор. Целиком и полностью поддержав идею переезда, Эмметт одобрил огромный запущенный внутренний двор с зарослями рододендронов и обещал помочь с упаковкой коробок. Я попросил выбрать цветовую схему для ремонта, и мой друг предложил бежево-стальную. А когда я уточнил, что хотел бы что-то более разнузданное: фиолетовое, персиковое, даже, перекрестясь, малиновое, – состроил такую рожу, что я замолчал и сделал вид, будто в очередной раз плоско шутканул.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – мудрый Майкл моментально понял, что тему сношений между хоббитами лучше оставить до лучших времен. Я начал было тоном бодрящегося умирающего в кругу ближайших родственников перечислять свои симптомы, но Брайан цокнул языком и закатил глаза, пришлось захлопнуть варежку.

– Что все-таки произошло? – спросил Майкл. – Мама сказала, что тебя избили!  
– Так и было. Понимаешь ли, я разделывал живую форель. Но тут она вырвалась из моих рук и чуть не оттяпала мне нос. Эм пытался убить проклятую тварь сковородкой, но промахнулся...  
– Ты будешь писать заявление?  
– На форель? Не думаю, что имеет смысл: пока я тут валяюсь, она наверняка протухла.

Отважный рыцарь, изнывая от ран, не молит: "Ах, упеките в кутузку этих гадких врагов!" Он молча жрет свое пюре и втайне надеется, что прекрасный оруженосец после битвы догадается спровадить благородных лордов-товарищей и сделать ему минет. 

– В общем, – закончил я, – врачи обещают мне долгую жизнь, полную радости. Хотя придется взять пару недель больничного.

Всемогущий Кинни, к моему удивлению, спокойно кивнул и стал пялиться на медбратьев через окно в стене палаты. Майкл расставлял на тумбочке цветы. Эм открыл упаковку желе и заворковал: "Ложечку за Вивальди, ложечку за Скарлатти, ложечку за как там этого хрена..."

В общем, воцарилась идиллия. И тут, по всем законам моей злосчастной судьбы, должно было приключиться что-то драматическое и отвратительное. Так и произошло. Грянул гром, демоны нижнего ада ударили в литавры, земля разверзлась, и в языках пламени, воняя серой и камфарой, у входа в палату возник сэр Блейк в изумрудном плаще. 

Насчет плаща я загнул, он был в обычной медицинской форме. Но я поперхнулся желе, попытался закашляться и чуть не сдох на месте от боли в сломанном ребре. 

Майки с вежливым "мы еще зайдем" утянул Брайана за дверь, а Эмметт, презрев манеры, спросил:  
– А ты что тут забыл?  
– Здравствуй, Эмметт! – ответил Блейк. – И здравствуй, Тедди. Помнишь, я говорил, что буду проходить здесь ординатуру по наркологии? Увидел твое имя, зашел узнать, что случилось.  
– Ах, точно, ординатура... – залепетал я. – Случилось... Понимаешь, я пытался трахнуть бдсм-манекен. Но мой нос застрял в его наморднике, он на меня свалился, погреб под собой и...

Блейк мягко улыбнулся.  
– Как ты?

Насколько красивый у него все-таки голос. Кажется, с каждым годом он становится все глубже и приятнее. Успокаивающий, гипнотизирующий мягкий тенор. И взгляд. Будто в нем сосредоточено все тепло и все понимание мира. Смотришь в эти глаза и чувствуешь, как тебя укутывают в теплое одеяло. Словно все у тебя будет хорошо, мир на твоей стороне, ты правда отличный парень и заслуживаешь столько любви, сколько могут дать тебе небеса.

Я проглотил комок в горле.  
– Все хорошо, Блейк. Со мной все в порядке. Теперь ты не мог бы оставить меня с моим партнером?

Выдав это, я чуть в ужасе не побежал по коридору, волоча за собой штатив с капельницами. 

"П-слово" произнесено. Тревога!!! Сирены воют, мигалки мигают, пожарные машины захлебываются в пене, скорые катятся в кювет. Отчаянно паникуя, я стал составлять в голове ветвистые пути отступления. Если я считаю любовника своим партнером, а он меня другом с привилегиями, Эм почувствует себя обязанным сказать что-то, что я совершенно не хочу слышать. И он знает, что я не хочу, а это ставит его в еще более щекотливое положение. Если же я первым уточню, что назвал его партнером, дабы избавиться от Блейка, а Эм правда считает меня партнером, получится еще хуже. Если я промолчу и пущу дело на самотек, то лишусь возможности наконец объясниться и продолжу торчать в испанском сапоге неопределенности. А если Эм...

Эм открыл свой изумительный рот и твердо произнес:  
– А ну, упездывай.

Блейк грустно улыбнулся, кивнул мне – и упиздовал.

– Открывай ротик, едет паровозик! – Эмметт протянул мне ложку желе. – Чух-чух-чух, за Антонио Чести⁴.

Я облизал ложку и уткнулся виском лучшему другу в подмышку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ "Мясной крюк" - bdsm гей-клуб.
> 
> ² Уильям Кларк Гейбл (англ. William Clark Gable; 1 февраля 1901 — 16 ноября 1960) — американский актёр, кинозвезда и секс-символ 1930—1940-х годов, носивший прозвище "Король Голливуда". Лауреат премии «Оскар» (1935).
> 
> ³ Персонажи книг Толкиена  
> Пиппин и Мерри — хоббиты, герои трилогии "Властелин колец"  
> Горлум — несчастное уродливое существо, выродившееся из хоббита под влиянием Кольца Всевластия.  
> Мелиан — одна из майар, супруга короля Дориата Элу Тингола. Не было среди Майа равных Мелиан в красоте, мудрости и в искусстве Заклинательных Песен.
> 
> ⁴ Эмметт перечисляет композиторов эпохи барокко.


	6. Впусти меня

Через неделю я валялся уже дома, изнывая от разнообразных страданий. 

Для удобства поделим их на две колонки. Первая: страдания физические. Кого когда-нибудь били в нос концертным роялем, баобабом, чучелом гиппопотама, скалой Рашмор или всем этим одновременно, тот... О чем это я?.. 

Пытался полистать книжку, буквы устроили мне демарш. Пока вспомнил, что значат первые "ма", забыл, к чему вторые. Или это просто в глазах двоилось?.. Читать мне и невролог запретил, но когда я включил фильм, мерцание сползло с экрана и прямо через сетчатку с диким скрежетом полезло в мой потрясенный мозг. А уж что делала с ним музыка! Один аккорд – и височная доля всмятку. 

В унынии я попытался подрочить. Ха! Кого когда-нибудь били по ребрам Лувром, материком Евразия, спутником Плутона... у меня кончились сравнения... В общем, можно запатентовать методику отучения человека от мастурбации: одно-два сломанных ребра, и как только у тебя чуть сбивается дыхание, ты лезешь под потолок от боли.

Короче говоря, было мне скучно и нехорошо. А тут уже вторая колонка: страдания моральные. От нечего делать я штопором ввинтился в бездну мрачных драматических переживаний. И бултыхался там теперь, выныривая только за очередной порцией таблеток.

"Любил, люблю и любить буду!" – все-таки к чему Эмметт это орал? Конечно, мне было приятно думать, что речь шла обо мне. Но кто знает! Такую фразу можно достроить как угодно. Например, "Дорогой Дрюшечка! Омерзительный хахаль, которого ты справедливым пинком отправил за диван, есть гадостная свинья ада, Вельзевул, посетивший этот мир в обличие волосатого недочеловека. Тебя я любил, люблю и любить буду, отважный ты избавитель всех христиан. Но нахуя было кровью заливать ковер?!" 

Или так: "Дрюшечка, ты не прочувствовал всей тонкости моей натуры. Ибо стразы – вот чем дорожит мое сердце, вот что я любил, люблю и любить буду. А ты понял прелесть блестяшек, только когда я покинул тебя в слезах отчаяния! И теперь вернусь к тебе я лишь в одном случае: если ты выложишь на стене нашей спальни портрет Барбары Стрейзанд стразами в полный рост".

Вот же бред! Только отмахнуться от него не получалось: Эм снова не взял с собой сумку со сменой белья. Он не только не ночевал здесь, но и вообще теперь редко оставался со мной наедине. Трахаться мне, конечно, и не хотелось, но сама тенденция сводила с ума.

Сейчас мой друг и возлюбленный проводил Майкла и разогревал переданную им от Дебби лазанью. Я собрал в голосе всю немочь мира и прохрипел: "Эм!.." Он, конечно, примчался.

– Слушай, Эм... А когда Дрю Бойд... Когда я уже почти вырубился... Что ты ему такое кричал?  
– Что я оторву ему яйца и засуну ему в глотку, если он еще раз хоть пальцем тебя тронет.

Услышав это, я лишний раз пожалел, что с рукоблудием у меня последнее время как-то не складывается.

– Еще ты сказал "любил, люблю и любить буду".  
– Ну да, Тедди. Можно, я все-таки вернусь к плите?  
– Я тоже тебя всегда любил, люблю и любить буду.  
– Конечно, милый, мы же лучшие друзья! – Эм поцеловал меня в лоб и убежал обратно на кухню.

Тут можно было бы удариться головой об стену, но это тоже запретил невролог.

***

Спустя еще несколько дней я наконец смог хотя бы сфокусировать взгляд и засел за работу. Брайан на мой мэйл ответил: "Вот же ты задрот ебнутый! Отсыпайся!" – и прислал макет рекламы того самого средства от геморроя. Как всегда блестяще! Средних лет красавчик, улыбающийся в сорок четыре безупречных зуба, и слоган: "Мы знаем, что у вас нет геморроя. Потому что мы создали Проктанал".

Глядя на пидора с рекламы – пикантно серебрящиеся височки, очевидная круговая подтяжка (сам такую делал!), дорогой костюм – я думал об Эмметте. Смешно! Раньше я бы, наверное, соображал, как бы поиметь того седеющего хлыща. Еще раньше бубнил бы что-то вроде: "Фу, старикашка!" – но тогда мной еще владело безумие. Сейчас об Эмметте я думал практически всегда, и даже фраза "мы знаем, что у вас нет геморроя" приятно ассоциировалась у меня с лучшим другом. Если у него и был геморрой, то только в лице меня, придурка.

А чтобы зацепить такого роскошного парня, как Эм, мало умеренно симпатичных глазок, сутулого низкорослого тельца и должности финансового директора в компании одного из ближайших друзей. Вот принц с рекламы был бы, наверное, самое то. Хотя нет, я выписывал чек и знал, что деньги, заработанные этим жалким актеришкой за рекламу "Проктанала" – максимальная сумма, которую он видел в жизни. Моему возлюбленному всегда нравились мужчины выдающиеся, успешные, экстраординарно богатые. Конечно, скажи я такое Эмметту, он еще и обидится: всех этих Дрю Бойдов и Шикелей он и правда выбирал за внутренние качества. За то, что позволяет достичь успеха. И успех тут только следствие, не причина.

Но если во мне этих качеств нет, что я могу предложить? Раньше моими козырями были предсказуемость и респектабельность. Но после фиаско с порносайтом и метамфетаминовых приключений я прекрасно понимал, чего стою в этом плане. Нужно было что-то большее. Времена, когда Эм не мог позволить себе лишнюю пару джинсов, уже лет десять как позади.

Ладно, раз дела Брайана я пока сбросил на Алекса, своего заместителя, можно набрать фрилансов. Больше денег! Лучший ремонт в доме! Потрясающие подарки! А еще кое-кто мечтал побывать в Париже, но пока так и не собрался.

Убавив яркость экрана в ноутбуке до минимума, я уселся за работу.

***

Валяясь в кровати и спасая от краха очередную контору "Неведома Хуйня Inc.", я торопился. Через несколько часов должны были прийти друзья, и никто из них не похвалил бы меня за трудовое рвение. Эм вечером вел какой-то день рождения, Брайан не покидал "Киннетик" раньше девяти, магазинчик комиксов Майкла закрывался в семь – так что время было. 

Поэтому, услышав стук в дверь, я удивился. Кого принесло-то? Дебби, что ли, заскочила принести мне поесть? Она да, могла и без предупреждения. Но, вроде бы, сегодня была ее смена в кафе, не до визитов.

Запахнувшись в халат поглубже, я пошел открывать. И чуть не заорал: на пороге стоял старина Блейк.

– Слушай, извини, у меня тут гости! – я попытался захлопнуть дверь, но мой бывший удержал ее.  
– Только если Чечилия Бартоли¹ собственной персоной, – сказал он и переступил порог. – Твои друзья не слушают барочную оперу. Тед, я просто зашел узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь.  
– Насколько я могу судить, примерно как беременная лесбиянка. Молюсь, чтобы обошлось без родов. А теперь тебе, кажется, пора.  
– Да погоди ты минутку! Я уйду. Поговорю только с тобой. Недолго. Раз уж зашел тебя навестить. Ну как, впустишь меня?

Делая шаг в сторону, я думал о вампирах. Они могут войти, только если их пригласишь. Прекрасные, вежливые, культурные гости! 

Увы, этот чувак отразился во всех зеркалах, пока дошел до дивана в гостиной и уселся на него. Потом жестом пригласил меня присоединиться. Когда мы последний раз сидели вместе на этом диване, я рыдал, как пятилетний, узнавший о смерти любимого щенка. А Блейк хлопал меня по спине и проповедовал: "Ну, так же будет лучше для нас обоих!". 

Я сел напротив на табуретку. И спросил:

– Итак?  
– Как твое здоровье?  
– Готовлюсь к полумарафону. 

Некоторое время мы молчали. Наконец, Блейк задал вопрос, за ответом на который, видимо, и пришел:

– Так вы с Эмметтом теперь снова вместе?  
– Надеюсь, что да. Хотя пока все сложно.

И, черт возьми, это снова началось. Проклятый гипнотизер! Ему нужно выступать в цирке. Зачем я ответил честно? Мог сказать, что мы уже свадьбу планируем. Но нет, меня опять несло.

– Сложно?  
– Ну... Ты же знаешь, когда мы были вместе в прошлый раз, я... Мне нужно еще многое сделать, чтобы восстановить его доверие.

Блейк кивал. Он явно настроился слушать. Мы будто снова были на встрече в "Двенадцати шагах". Я, Тед, не принимаю наркотики уже пять лет, но мой бойфренд все еще мне не доверяет. Что вы скажете на это, дорогой куратор? И на которую ночь после этого вы припретесь ко мне домой, чтобы я вам отсосал?

У меня крепло ощущение, что да, сценарий был именно такой. И страшным усилием воли я заставил себя заткнуться. Не твое дело, Блейки, что там у нас с Эмметтом.

– Думаю, все у вас получится, – вынес доктор Визэки свой вердикт. – Наберись терпения.   
– В общем... Спасибо, что навестил...  
– Да-да, я уже ухожу. На самом деле я давно хотел поговорить с тобой вот о чем. Тедди... Почему ты до сих пор так сильно на меня злишься?  
– А я... до сих пор так сильно на тебя злюсь?  
– Ну... Прошло уже больше года. Я ни в коем случае не хотел причинить тебе боль. Мне казалось, у нас был прекрасный разговор, и мы решили остаться друзьями. Но ты ни разу не позвонил, не ответил на мои сообщения и еле впустил меня сейчас в дом, где мы прожили вместе отличных два года. Мне нужно знать, почему.

Блейк посмотрел мне в глаза и взял меня за руку. Он выглядел таким растерянным! Будто правда не понимал, что же пошло не так. И глядя в его добрые светлые глаза, я тоже перестал понимать: а почему я злюсь? И злюсь ли я? Разве я имел право злиться? В конце концов, это я был виноват. И в том, что мы расстались. И в том, что я и правда не звонил, не отвечал, не хотел видеть, не хотел говорить. Просто выкинул этого родного, близкого мне человека из своей жизни. Будто не было никаких двух лет в этом доме. И никаких лет раньше, никакой близости, никакой благодарности... Мне стало так больно за Блейка, что я не решился отобрать руку.

Трактовал он это, конечно, по-своему. Сполз с дивана, встал на колени передо мной. Положил руку мне на затылок и притянул мое лицо к своему. И поцеловал. 

Меня пробила дрожь. По телу побежали мурашки. Встало все, что только могло встать, включая, кажется, волосы в носу. Этот запах. Этот мягкий язык у меня во рту. Эти прекрасные губы. Прикосновения, которые сводили меня с ума. Ощущение кожи под пальцами. Бесконечная нежность, бесконечная тоска, влечение, которому невозможно противостоять. Будто мы по-прежнему дети на льдине, одни, затерянные в холодном недружелюбном мире. Единственное, что есть друг у друга.

Как я мечтал снова прикасаться к нему, быть с ним, целовать его. Все эти бесконечные Тодды, Скотты, хрен-знает-кто-ты, лишь бы не помнить, забыть этот запах, это ощущение, эту радость, эту боль... Ничего не помогло. 

Тодды, Скотты, хрен-знает-кто-ты – и Эмметт. А вот тут уже совсем другой коленкор! И мой Эм в любую минуту мог открыть дверь своим ключом и увидеть, как Блейк...

Я попытался отстраниться, но этот чертов вурдалак вцепился мне в затылок и не отпускал. Тогда я отшвырнул его от себя и заорал так, что мой череп чуть не пошел трещинами:

– Да убирайся же ты наконец отсюда!!!  
– Тед...  
– Что "Тед"?! Ты понимаешь, что не имеешь права так поступать со мной?! Ты хоть иногда думаешь, что вообще делаешь?!  
– Тед...  
– Ты помнишь?! Я проходил реабилитацию, а ты приперся и занялся со мной сексом.  
– Ну, откровенно говоря, не особенно ты возражал.  
– Да я был охуенно влюблен в тебя! Я верил, ты останешься. Будешь со мной! Всегда! А ты такой: "Ах, я был не прав, я пойду, как все не вовремя". Ты подумал, что со мной будет дальше?! Тебе не пришло в голову, что в тот же день я обдолбаюсь в говно и все начнется по второму кругу?!  
– Я не...  
– Да ты всегда не. Всегда делаешь это со мной, не задумываясь. Потому что тебе просто захотелось. Потому что ты соскучился. Пошел вон отсюда! Не хочу никогда больше тебя видеть!   
– Тед, мы не говорили раньше про...  
– Вали нахуй!!!

Блейк схватил свою куртку и выскочил из квартиры. А я запустил ему вслед настольной лампой, и она разбилась вдребезги о дверь.

Танцы с вампирами наконец были закончены. Скоро должен был прийти Эм. Я ужасно устал и хотел спать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Чечи́лия Ба́ртоли (4 июня 1966, Рим, Италия) — итальянская оперная певица (колоратурное меццо-сопрано).


	7. Ребро

Всхрапнул Эмметт, и я проснулся.

Было темно и, не считая этого всхрюка, очень тихо. Мой друг спал в кресле рядом с кроватью. Запрокинул голову, открыл рот. Пиджак перекосился и заполз воротником на ухо. Ничего себе меня вырубило! Прямо на кипе счетов. Я пошевелился, и загудел, оживая, ноутбук. Эмметт открыл глаза и зевнул. 

– Детка, привет, – прошептал он.  
– Ты давно пришел?  
– Часа два назад, наверное. Не хотел тебя будить, – Эм протянул руку и погладил меня по голове.  
– Ложись сюда, что ты ютишься!  
– Там какие-то бумаги.  
– А, извини, – я сгреб счета и скинул их под кровать. Мой друг потянулся, снял пиджак и галстук, повесил на спинку кресла и осторожно лег рядом. Поднял руку, чтобы обнять меня, подержал ее на весу и вернул на одеяло. Да-да, ребра, мозги, никогда не угадаешь, что из меня вывалится. Я, кряхтя и извиваясь, подполз и положил голову на любимое плечо. Эмметт погладил меня по груди, я взял его прохладную руку, поцеловал и положил себе на лоб. Так мы и лежали в синем мерцании монитора. 

– Почему осколки по всей квартире? – спросил наконец Эм.  
– А... Видел щетку в коридоре? Я тут пока тебя ждал, учился на ней летать. Но что-то, видимо, пошло не так.  
– Малыш, сначала надо было дождаться письма из Хогвартса.

Мы снова замолчали. Монитор подумал немного и погас. Я закрыл ноутбук и сунул под кровать к счетам.

– Злишься? – спросил Эм.  
– Я?.. Почему?  
– Что еще за квиддич в гостиной? Дрю Бойд?

На пару секунд я завис. Прямо сейчас, в объятиях Эмметта, я не то что не злился, я был совершенно счастлив. Наконец-то одни, ночью, в постели. Но постепенно в моем ушибленном рассудке начали проясняться дневные события. Блейк. Лампа. Думал прибраться, но сил не хватило, еле до кровати дополз. И, черт возьми, ну я и мудак! Знал бы мой Эм, мой прекрасный, теплый, заботливый Эм, который рисковал заработать смещение диска, лишь бы меня не будить, как я чуть не отсосал этому долбаному упырю. Как сильно я хотел этого всего несколько часов назад. Господи, ну что я за уебище такое. И вот сейчас да, я был в бешенстве.

Гребаная изоляция. Никогда, никому я не должен был рассказывать о том, что едва не случилось. Так что спасибо за напоминание о Дрю Бойде. Прекрасная, своевременная реплика. Дала мне возможность зарядить:

– Кто бы не злился! На меня будто свалился концертный рояль. Две недели не был в офисе, Алекс там всех скоро по миру пустит. Нашел сегодня в ошибку в расчетах. Уволю нахуй. А Дрюшечка должен быть счастлив, что я на него в полицию не заявил.  
– Почему ты не заявил? – медленно спросил Эм.

Я вздохнул и мрачно замолчал. Да пошел бы этот Дрю! Честно, не до него. Надо на Блейка в суд подать, за непрекращающиеся морально-половые травмы. Отвратительно. Как же все отвратительно. Сам я – в первую очередь. Будда тысячи задниц, готов залить говном собственную жизнь сразу из всех отверстий. Меня чуть не вырвало прямо на новое жаккардовое покрывало. 

– Трахни меня, – попросил я Эмметта. Он удивленно поднял брови.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы _я_ тебя трахнул?  
– Нет, если ты не... Мы никогда... То есть...   
– А ребро?  
– Будем надеяться, выдержит.  
– Я нежно.

Эм разделся и раздел меня. Уткнувшись лбом в подушку, я задержал дыхание. Если чертово ребро опять сломается, так тому и быть.

***

Ребро выдержало. Мой самый близкий человек лег рядом и бережно обнял меня за плечи.

– Ты останешься? – спросил я.  
– На ночь? Конечно, сладкий. Давай спать.

И как только он захрапел, во мне снова зашевелился проклятый дерьмодемон. Почему Эм наконец соизволил переночевать в моей постели? Неужели на него такое впечатление произвела разбитая лампа? Это чувство вины? Жалость? Он сейчас переспал со мной из жалости?! Нет, это вряд ли, хотя любовник из меня нынче, как из силиконовой жопы. Но почему он сейчас в моей спальне, рядом со мной? Последний раз это случалось...

Господи, когда это последний раз случалось, я мало того что обдолбался сам, так еще и заставил Эмметта... Господи, нет, нет, нет... Пять лет назад. В этой самой кровати. Я заставил. Эмметта. Нюхать мет. И это был последний раз, когда мы оказывались здесь вдвоем.

Пожалуйста, пусть это куда-нибудь денется из моей головы. У нормальных людей от черепно-мозговой травмы случается амнезия. Почему это снова не я?! Нужно на досуге заскочить к Дрю Бойду, может, со второго раза выйдет. 

– Почему ты остался? – прошипел я зловеще. Эм перестал похрапывать и потер глаза.  
– Что?  
– Почему именно сегодня ты решил остаться?   
– Боже, Тедди...  
– Ты постоянно меня жалеешь. Я тебе одноногая собака с эпилепсией ануса?!  
– Так. Тед, – Эм оперся на локоть и посмотрел мне в глаза. Наверное, рожа у меня была совершенно мефистофелевская. Страшно представить, насколько убогое зрелище. – Если ты решил дать мне побыть сверху, чтобы потом отыграться и выебать меня в мозг, я не отдамся. Хочешь, чтобы я сейчас встал, уехал и предоставил тебе возможность беситься, крушить мебель и жалеть себя? Ну так вот, обломись, я останусь здесь. Заткнись, пожалуйста, и спи.

Эмметт прижал меня к себе и захрапел снова. А я внезапно понял, что дерьмодемон молчит. Ушло желание закатить сцену. И желание ненавидеть себя тоже. Мне стало тепло и спокойно. А вот Эм... Каково ему? Он ведь совершенно прекратил обсуждать со мной свои переживания. "Есть вещи, которые не расскажешь своему бойфренду, как бы сильно ты его ни любил". И ведь ему точно нужно было поделиться. Эм открытая душа, совсем не тот, кто способен держать все в себе. Оставалось надеяться, что он говорит хотя бы с Дебби, раз со мной не может. Бедный мой, бедный. 

Я попытался повернуться и обнять его. Почувствовал резкую боль в ребре и заорал. А лучший друг подскочил на кровати и со всей дури зазвездюлил мне в ухо.

О долгожданная амнезия! Ебана ж ты мать!

***

Эм накормил меня завтраком и убежал организовывать очередной прием. А я в ужасе заснул, исправляя последствия попыток Алекса замещать меня в Киннетик.

Мне снилась постановка порнооперы. Во сне я метался по сцене, дико вопя: "Почему у вас волосы на мудях?!! Как вы вообще готовились?!! Никто петь не умеет!!! Понабрали по объявлению в автобусе!!! Кто стучит яйцами по сцене?!!"

Постепенно до меня дошло, что даже яйца Супермена не способны издавать таких звуков, я проснулся и открыл дверь. Пришел Майкл. Распаковал переданную Дебби еду, спагетти сразу сунул разогревать. Если уж судиться с Дрю Бойдом, как, между прочим, настаивала по телефону Мел, так это из-за повторного ожирения. Отсудить кучу денег и сделать еще одну липосакцию.

– Как ты тут? – в стотысячный раз спросил друг. Для моего мозга этот вопрос стал уже командой погрузиться в глубокий сон. О чем-то мы дальше говорили, не помню. Очнулся я, только когда Майкл упомянул Эмметта.

– Как Эм?  
– Эм? – удивился я. – Да вот утром ушел встречаться с шеф-поваром. Вы же вчера вроде ходили в "Вуди"?  
– Ну да. Он тебе не рассказал?  
– Не рассказал что?   
– Вчера в "Вуди" приперся Дрю Бойд.

Я чуть не уронил тарелку.

– И что ему было надо?  
– Требовал у Эма с ним поговорить. А Эм не стал разговаривать. Он просто молча врезал ему по роже.  
– О господи!  
– Мы думали, все, сейчас Бойд его уроет. Бросились их разнимать, но этот говнохалк плюнул и ушел. А Эм – к тебе. Мы с Брайаном собирались тоже тебя навестить, но Эм сказал, что хочет побыть с тобой наедине.

Вот что, значит, вчера было. Эм рослый и крепкий парень. Схлестнись я с ним в рукопашной, уже через пять минут начал бы скулить и проситься в реанимацию. Но по сравнению с Дрю Бойдом, он был нежной хрупкой девочкой. Кажется, за это Эмметт в него и влюбился: Бойд мог просто закинуть его на плечо и понести, куда вздумается. Чтобы там трахнуть Самым Невероятным Потрясающим Образом. 

Дырка я в заднице все-таки. Понятно, почему Эм ко мне не возвращается. Ну как можно было настолько зациклиться на себе! Пуп земли, вокруг которого вращаются галактики. Вселенная образовалась с одной единственной целью – бесконечно повергать Теодора Шмидта в пучину страданий.

Майки говорил и говорил. Я смотрел ему в глаза, кивал и не слушал. 

– В общем, я боюсь, что Джастин опять не приедет.   
– Хреново.

Сделав все-таки над собой усилие и поймав нить разговора, я подумал, что надо бы позвонить Брайану. Говорить о личном он бы не стал, для этого у него есть Майкл. Зато со мной всегда можно обсуждать работу и обмениваться колкостями. И если твой бойфренд от тебя за триста миль, переключиться на что-то другое. На бизнес, горячих парней, деньги, новые тачки или мои бесконечные несовершенства. Так что стоило Майклу уйти, я сразу схватился за мобильник. Правда, пальцы мои набрали не Брайана, а Эмметта. 

– Ты придешь?  
– Да, детка. Сейчас закажу на складе сотню авокадо и буду свободен.   
– Эм... Я люблю тебя.  
– И я тебя, сладкий. Хочешь авокадо?  
– Что?  
– Авокадо. Принести тебе авокадо?  
– Я буду рад всему, что ты принесешь.  
– Включая мандавошки?  
– А?  
– Давай, Тедди, скоро буду.

Я заказал доставку цветов и украсил ими квартиру. Белоснежные фрезии, пионы Дюшес, прелестные кустовые розы, гипсофилы и хризантемы. Зажег свечи, сервировал стол. Подогрел еду и стал уже злиться по поводу обтекаемости этого "скоро" – как Эм наконец открыл дверь.

Кажется, сюрприз его порадовал. В свои тридцать семь мой прекрасный друг намного реже позволял себе визжать, подскакивать и хлопать в ладоши. Так что я сам чуть не помер от счастья, глядя, как он носится по квартире, с воплями заглядывая то в одну вазу, то в другую. Правда, когда мы сели за стол, я понял: что-то тут не так. 

Эм поклевал свою карбонару, а бутылку вина, которую я заказал по такому случаю, выпил бокал за бокалом минуты за три. То есть очевидно нервничал. Может, боялся, что я собираюсь предложить руку и сердце? Я стал судорожно соображать, как бы дать ему понять, что моя голова не превратилась тут в шкатулочку для обручальных колец. А то чпок, откроется, а там пять каратов на шелковой подстилке. И конечно, представляя себе эту дивную картину, я распсиховался. Ну хорошо, сделал бы я предложение, и что?!

Чего он, черт возьми, боится?! 

Собрав посуду в мойку, мы уселись на диван, и мой возлюбленный аккуратно погладил меня под футболкой. 

– Эм, подожди.  
– Да, Тедди. Ребро. Я помню. Как же ты меня, блядь, напугал ночью! Если меня прохватит энурез, это только твоя вина.

Пока Эмметт щупал меня за живот, я справлял панихиду по нашему сегодняшнему сексу. Увы! Чайничек моей головы уже так бурлил, что крышечку могло сорвать в любой момент. И ночное шипение "давай обс-с-с-судим наш-ш-ши отнош-ш-шения" грозило войти в привычку. А от такой формы недержания кто угодно при слове "секс" начнет прятаться в шкаф.

– Эм. Брайан сказал: "Пиппин и Мерри снова трахаются".  
– "Пиппин и Горлум".  
– Да хоть Глорфиндейл и полк урук-хаев¹.   
– Кто?  
– Слушай, да прочитай ты уже эту книжку!

Мой друг пожал плечами. В общем, дался ему Толкиен, на три тома ни одного гомика. 

– Эм, – продолжил я, – ты самый смелый и самый честный человек, которого я знаю. Может, все-таки скажешь уже прямо, что ты думаешь о...  
– Ну как... Арагорн довольно симпатичный.

Я вздохнул и на пару секунд закрыл глаза. Вид у меня, наверное, был очень жалкий. Так что мой друг решил прекратить эти дурацкие шарады.

– Ладно. Ладно, Тед. Давай поговорим начистоту. Только не надо так на меня смотреть, пожалуйста, – я послушно отвел взгляд. Эм обнял меня за плечи. – Знаешь... Я уже много лет... С тех самых пор думаю: что же я тогда сделал не так?  
– В смысле?  
– Ну, когда ты...  
– В смысле: что _ты_ сделал не так?!!   
– Что я должен был сказать или сделать.   
– Эм, ты ничего не мог сказать или сделать. Может, экзорцист...  
– Вот именно, Тедди. И как раз это пугает меня больше всего.  
– Это никогда, никогда, никогда не повторится.  
– Может быть, _это_ никогда и не повторится. Но может случиться что-нибудь еще. И... я не уверен, что... В общем, это было худшее, что со мной случалось в жизни.

Мое сердце не просто упало. Оно провалилось сквозь пять этажей и полетело прямо в ад. Я оцепенел и пялился в стену. Все-таки правда. Моя жизнь тогда закончилась. Восстановлению не подлежит. Финита. Зачем, зачем я заговорил?! Почему я всегда это делаю?!

– Э-э-эй, Тедди! – Эм встряхнул меня немного и поцеловал в затылок. – Тедди!

Мне пришлось заставить себя сделать вдох. Но я не смог повернуться и посмотреть в лицо Эмметта. Тогда он сам развернул меня к себе.

– Тед! Слушай. Это было худшее, что случалось в моей жизни. Но... Ты знаешь, почти все лучшее тоже было с тобой. Я просто... Просто я боюсь, что еще может произойти... И Дрю... Когда он избил тебя, я... Блядь, я чуть не обосрался на самом деле!  
– Эм, – я наконец собрал сознание в кучу и смог что-то сказать, – с кем угодно может случиться что угодно. Серьезно. Выходишь из квартиры, и сумасшедший клоун втыкает тебе кочергу в глаз. Не сидеть же теперь дома одному. Но... я все сделаю... Слышишь? Я все сделаю, чтобы со мной ты был счастливее, чем без меня.  
– Тебе не надо ничего делать, Тедди. Я в любом случае с тобой гораздо счастливее, чем без тебя. А теперь, милый, давай успокоимся. Давай? Сейчас поплачем, умоемся... И раз ты снова можешь заниматься сексом...  
– Могу, наверное.  
– Точно можешь.   
– Думаешь?  
– Надо проверить. В постельку?

Мы не добрались ни до ванной, ни до постельки. Я ревел, а Эм целовал мои глаза, щеки и губы. И я все думал: что было бы, не распусти Дрю свои лапы? И что будет дальше?

А потом мне стало все равно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Глорфиндейл – дивный эльф. Урук-хаи, напротив, - весьма неприятные существа, разновидность орков.


	8. Кир Рояль

В мае светает уже совсем рано. 

Нахальный солнечный луч пробрался через щель в занавесках, прополз по полу, влез на мою кровать и улегся поперек спины Эмметта. От такой беспардонности я даже проснулся. 

Щебетали птицы. Первая машина прошуршала по улице. И кого куда-то несет в такую рань?.. 

Эм спал. На животе, подложив локоть под голову, лицом к окну. Спина мерно поднималась и опускалась. Я смотрел на нее и от счастья боялся дышать. Потому что как бы нагло ни лапало лучшего человека на свете бесстыжее солнце, мне нечему было завидовать. В любую минуту я мог поцеловать лопатку Эмметта, провести языком вдоль его позвоночника и укусить эту божественную задницу, островок совершенства в хаосе мироустройства.

Когда день официально начнется, так и поступлю. А пока задержу дыхание, чтобы своим аллергичным сопением не разрушить идеальную гармонию момента. Пусть время остановится между двумя ударами моего сердца, и все сохранится вот так. Эм спит. Солнечный луч ластится к его спине. Поют птицы.

Мой возлюбленный пошевелил плечом, перевернулся на бок и посмотрел на меня. И поцеловал так жадно, будто мы не виделись целую вечность. До звонка будильника оставалось больше часа. Целых семьдесят две минуты на то, чтобы ласкать друг друга, целовать, заниматься любовью и не чувствовать ничего, кроме бесконечной радости.

Воздух состоит из азота, кислорода, углекислого газа и прочей скукоты. Но в первую очередь – все-таки из любви. И на вдох, и на выдох.

Потом будильник присоединился-таки к птичьему хору, и нам с Эмметтом пришлось встать, одеться и разъехаться по делам.

***

Несколько дней назад любимые коллеги прислали мне видео: зажали между двух булочек мое фото и отправили вращаться в жерле микроволновки. Я понял намек и примчался на работу. Встретили меня объятиями, поцелуями, а Синтия даже испекла пирог. Но долго умиляться не получилось (и слава богу, с меня сталось бы пустить слезу): пришел Брайан, отобрал пирог и со словами: "Тебе пластический хирург опять скидку на отсос обещал?" – запряг меня в тележку бумаг и пинком отправил на пахоту.

Жонглировать состояниями мне хотелось куда меньше, чем трахаться с Эмметтом. Но, что уж, пора было и честь знать. Чтобы не скучать в разлуке, я соорудил в своей трудовой келье настоящий алтарь. Распечатал на пенокартоне несколько снимков и развесил по стенам. На скринсейвер поставил слайд-шоу. А самое свое любимое фото, где мой дорогой позировал в расстегнутой рубашке, задрав голову и демонстрируя свою в бесконечности исчезающую шею, – водрузил в золоченой в рамке на рабочий стол. Как выйду на обед, вся голубая часть офиса прискачет ко мне дрочить. Ну и пусть! 

В общем, оставалось только притащить сюда сверкающую надпись "Фетч Диксон", под которой Эм блистал как порнозвезда, и картина была бы полной. Я чувствовал себя восторженным старшеклассником. Мне едва хватало самообладания не расписывать договоры красочными граффити на радость нашим клиентам: "Эм! Эмметт! Я люблю Эмметта!!!" И не вырезать где-нибудь на столе босса, пока тот не видит: "Эм+Тедди=любовь!"

Брайан, почуяв такую перспективу, предостерег: "Смотри, Теодор! Пролижешь своему бойфренду в жопе пять новых дыр, найдешь, чем заткнуть?" И хотя слово "бойфренд" этим фирменным сладким голоском звучало совершенно издевательски, я зарделся, как курсистка. Бойфренд! У меня есть бойфренд! И мой бойфренд – Эмметт Ханникатт!

Когда рабочий день наконец заканчивался, я галопом несся скупать промышленные количества букетов, ароматических свечей и лубриканта. И еле удерживался от танцев с фонарями и пения "I'm singing in the rain". Ведь мы с Эмом встретимся – у меня или у него. И в какой бы точке времени-пространства мы ни пересеклись, от нас можно было зажигать лампочки. Да мы бы, наверное, полгорода могли бы освещать. Или что уж, электричества хватило бы на весь штат!

Только через две недели мы решили все-таки оторваться от чередования кроватей в моей берлоге и доме Дебби и вернуться к светской жизни. Сходить в "Вуди", потом в "Вавилон".

Последнее время я заглядывал в клуб только днем по рабочим делам, а царицей ночи оставался Всемогущий Кинни. Я был полностью уверен, что такая смена караула идет на пользу и бизнесу, и нам двоим. Так что увиденное в тот вечер поразило меня и опечалило.

Мы с Эмметтом отлипли друг от друга и попытались перевести дух у служебной двери клуба. И там увидели Майкла. Он пытался вытащить Брайана из его цитадели. А тот сопротивлялся и разглагольствовал: дескать, сегодня "Вавилон" никак не удовлетворил его тонких артистических запросов (два-три минета не в счет) и надо бы восполнить этот пробел. Пьян и обдолбан он был просто в хламидомонаду.

В той или иной степени алкогольного и наркотического опьянения Брайан пребывал каждый вечер все пятнадцать лет, что я его знал. Но нашего Короля Льва всегда отличало завидное чувство меры. Там немножко виски, тут косячок, полирнуть экстази, стимулятором занюхать – и можно тусоваться всю ночь. В этот раз было иначе.

Увидев нас с Эмметтом, Брайан оттолкнул Майкла и совершил попытку гордо удалиться. Но по дороге его занесло, и он чуть не свалился на асфальт. Тут уж и мы пришли на подмогу. И хотя своих притязаний Всемогущий Кинни так и не оставил, против нас троих шансов у него было мало.

"Обратите внимание, – вещал Брайан, пока мы тащили его к машине, – мы наблюдаем сейчас семейство женоподобных педиков в их естественной среде. Самец женоподобного педика демонстрирует свои способности добытчика... нацепив этот совершенно безвкусный ремень. Теодор, что это вообще такое?! А самочка... Майкл, посмотри на самочку... Самочка ярко окрашена и привлекает самцов особыми движениями ягодиц. Пусть тебя не смущает отсутствие оперения на ее голове..."

Хорошо, что мы наконец погрузили натуралиста в его корвет, а то самцу женоподобного педика уже хотелось пустить в дело клюв и копыта. Майкл сел за руль, а я пошел обратно в клуб – черт возьми, следить за хозяйством!

Впрочем, Эм составил мне компанию.

Внеплановый выпуск телешоу "Живая планета" здорово меня встревожил. У Джастина-то дела шли просто блеск. Выставка за выставкой. Признание, деньги, гламурные тусовки. И хотя они с Брайаном по-прежнему числились парой, встречались теперь все реже и реже. Джастина могла заманить в Питтсбург только ностальгия, а Брайану явно осточертело мотаться в Нью-Йорк и обратно по нескольку раз в месяц. А главное, кажется, он боялся, что сам стал частью приятных воспоминаний о юности в провинции.

Несколько раз я подходил к своему боссу и предлагал вместе выпить – пока не услышал наконец: "Да хуле толку с тебя! Ты же не пьешь, торчок долбаный!" Такие реплики были совсем не в духе Брайана. Вернее, они были в духе Брайана-совсем-не-в-духе. В любом случае, я решил, что лучше отцепиться. В конце концов, это Майкл его лучший друг! И хотя Майкл был счастливо замужем, нашему страдающему агименеей товарищу все-таки удалось с этим примириться. Оставалось только порадоваться, что эти двое уж точно всегда будут друг у друга. У меня никаких рычагов давления на ситуацию все равно не было.

Хвала небесам, утром Всемогущий Кинни пришел на работу, как всегда, идеально собранный, лощеный и самоуверенный – любо-дорого посмотреть. Вызвал меня к себе в кабинет и предупредил, что ближайшие две недели я должен целиком посвятить воспитанию своего зама. Как показал мой больничный, Алекс – плохой, плохой мальчик. Так что если мне потребуются аксессуары, в сейфе и плетка, и кляп. Я, конечно, нервно заржал, дескать, не планирует ли Кинни наконец меня уволить. Но тот похлопал меня по плечу и сказал, что давно распланировал мою будущность и точно не оставит без приданого. 

Сделав вывод, что душевные раны Брайан планирует исцелять трудом, расширяя границы своего бизнеса, я направился было к Алексу. Но босс поймал меня за рукав и добавил:

– Слушай, Теодор, серьезно! Времени у тебя до конца месяца. Потом будет столько работы, что ты забудешь, в какой руке держать хрен. Если планируешь заторчать на "Белой вечеринке" или вывезти на Ибицу невесту, сделай это немедленно.

Долго уговаривать меня не пришлось. У моего возлюбленного была мечта, исполнить которую я хотел уже давно.

***

Есть у нас в тусовке один паренек. Любит быть снизу. Ну то есть реально любит! Зайдешь в клуб, в сауну, куда угодно, сразу увидишь: опять пыхтит под кем-нибудь. Кажется, как Брайан у нас перетрахал полгорода, так этого чувака полгорода переимело. 

Так вот, дыра в его заднице была всего лишь самую малость больше дыры в моем бюджете после покупки дома. 

Конечно, когда я наконец доделаю там ремонт, поменяю коммуникации и перестелю полы, я продам квартиру вместе со всей обстановкой. Ну и акции обещают подняться. Но по возвращении в Питтсбург нужно будет взять столько подработок, сколько получится. Благо, репутация клининг-менеджера в области финансов у меня отличная. Запустили бизнес? В бухгалтерии воют волки и мечутся стаи летучих мышей? Отважный герой Человек-Аудитор спешит на помощь!

– Больше всего мне понравилась "Галери Лафайет"! – щебетал Эмметт, положив свою восхитительную ногу мне на бедро. 

Мы валялись на роскошной кровати в пятизвездочном отеле в центре Парижа. Зашли в номер бросить пакеты с покупками, да так и остались тут. Эм устроил мне что-то вроде дефиле: продемонстрировал купленные наряды, сопровождая каждый выход радостными воплями. Брюки, рубашки, лонгсливы, такой фэшн, что жуть берет. И ведь брала! Так что я дождался перемены брюк, утащил свою супермодель в будуар и целых полчаса не думал о том, сколько потратил на все это барахло. 

Мой друг хотел сам заплатить за покупки, но я не позволил. Упросил принять их от меня в счет будущего дня рождения. Там, конечно, преподнесу еще какой-нибудь подарок. Шубу. Эм всегда хотел шубу. Возьму кредит и заебашу такого песца, что все ахнут.

– Ладно, бутики! – продолжил мой милый. – Какой шикарный потолок, а! Я таких витражей не видел даже в соборе. Вот он, настоящий храм консьюмеризма!

И дальше бла-бла-бла. Мне было ужасно стыдно тратить один из самых счастливых дней в своей жизни на унылую ораторию, которую затянул мой эмоционально неполноценный рассудок. Но борьба с собой сожрала остаток оперативной памяти, так что я решил прекратить до себя доебываться. В конце концов, пока на моей роже держится выражение экстаза, кто запретит мне скопидомство. 

– И клянусь, – продолжал Эмметт свою речь, – это будет лучший секс в твоей жизни!  
– Любой секс с тобой – лучший секс в моей жизни! – отозвался я машинально, но на всякий случай включился в ситуацию.  
– Пойдем сейчас же!  
– Куда?  
– Как куда? К "Мулен Руж"! Ты читал путеводитель вообще?! Там самый огромный секс-шоп в Европе!

Эм вскочил и начал одеваться.

– Тедди, ты просто не знаешь, на что я способен. Я сам не знаю, на что я способен. Но у меня прилив вдохновения. Только жди меня в кафе снаружи, хорошо? Пусть будет сюрприз.  
– Ты чертовски меня заинтриговал! – я подошел к Эмметту, развернул его спиной и продемонстрировал очевидную заинтригованность.  
– Эй, детка, береги силы! Нам же по гей-клубам еще... А... нахуй!

"У тебя свои сюрпризы, у меня свои!" – подумал я и, пока Эм бегал вдоль прилавков с кулаками для фистинга и костюмами эротической Зены – Королевы воинов, заскочил в "Тиффани". Ска-зоч-но!

***

Наутро мы нацепили кроссовки и отправились блуждать по туристическим тропам.

Позавтракали в маленьком ресторанчике ("Cafe et croassant¹!" – комментировал мой милый возлюбленный), прошлись с Елисейских полей до Марсова поля. Не запечатлеть поцелуй на фоне Эйфелевой башни – поступок слишком бунтарский для двух степенных гомиков, но гораздо больше Эмметту понравился лес из чайных роз неподалеку. Мы все исцарапались, делая селфи. И потом Эм целовал меня в эти царапины, приговаривая: "Агрррр, ты мой тигр!"

В тысяче маленьких магазинчиков мы набрали десять тысяч сувениров нашим друзьям. И хотя ни одного француза в берете и шейном платке нам не встретилось, Эм, конечно, купил себе берет и шейный платок. Прогулявшись вдоль Сены, мы заглянули в лавочки букинистов, взяли мне пару винтажных эскизов к спектаклям и старинный томик Бодлера для Брайана. Взглянули на площадь Сите и Нотр-Дам. И наконец – закончили нашу прогулку в ресторане "Лаперуз". Шикарней некуда.

– Поразительно! – делился Эм впечатлениями. – Какие-то придурки на форуме писали, что их разочаровал Париж! Как он вообще может разочаровать?! Что они там себе навоображали?! Тут же потрясающе! Все эти дома-корабли... как они вплывают на широкие светлые улицы!  
– Корабли не плавают, а ходят, – не удержался я.   
– И на каждой стене статуя!  
– Барельеф.  
– Куда ни глянь, всюду каменные сиськи!  
– Кариатиды.  
– Тедди, прекрати, – Эм выпил очередной Кир Рояль и жестом попросил официанта повторить. А я размышлял, из какого шампанского сделан этот Кир, почему он называется Рояль и хватит ли мне лимита кредитки. Прибив гвоздями к лицу выражение беззаботности, я решил все-таки поддержать беседу:  
– Прости. Да, очень красивые здания. Такие... однообразные! Радуют глаз.

Нам принесли меню. Эм заглянул в него и удивился:  
– А почему тут нет цен?  
– Это дамское меню, любовь моя. Не думай о ценах, заказывай все, что тебе нравится. И посмотри в окно на Сену! Именно этим видом любовался когда-то Виктор Гюго! Может, даже сидел за этим столиком.

Хорошо бы моя дама во время оплаты счета пошла припудрить носик. Ужин явно стремился по стоимости к магазину "Торсо", в котором Эм пять лет назад работал продавцом.

– Охуеть! – воскликнул мой бойфренд и попросил еще один коктейль. Я широко улыбнулся и, радостно заикаясь, заорал:  
– Мне оч..очень по...по...понравились парки.  
– Да, детка! У них тут явно соревнование, кто захапал лучшего флориста. Люксембургский сад сказочный!  
– И Монсо. Этот огромный пруд с ирисами и колоннадой...  
– А как мы валялись там на газоне! Идеально! Идеально голубое небо, идеально зеленая трава. Идеальный ты, малыш! Я так люблю тебя!  
– И я люблю тебя, Эм!

Мы поцеловались, и это несколько подняло мой боевой дух.

– Как тебе салат с трюфелями? – спросил я.  
– Вот знаешь... Поискал бы я сейчас трюфелей! – Эмметт бросил на меня свой особый взгляд, от которого я чуть не стукнулся о дно столешницы немаловажной частью тела.  
– Погоди, милый. Попробуй шоколадное суфле.  
– Ну а я о чем!

"То есть мы могли не выходить из спальни?" – подумал я, и чувства мои смешались. Нет уж.

– Эм, это суфле готовят тут более ста лет!  
– Официант, еще один Кир Рояль силь ву пле!  
– Пожалуйста, счет! – не выдержал я. И уже Эмметту на ушко прошептал: "Мне срочно нужно в уборную, никаких сил терпеть. И я хочу, чтобы ты меня проводил".

Эмметт подкрепил мои силы, и сердечный приступ при оплате счета меня все-таки миновал. Хотя инфаркт-то я точно мог себе позволить: ангиопластика входила в мою страховку.

Но вот приехало такси, мы забрали из номера наш багаж и устремились в аэропорт. "Вези нас, Харон, из царства волшебства в... в Питтсбург!" – молвил Эм. И запел: "Иль не бо комле солей... оляля... и нам... налей...²"

Кажется, он действительно был счастлив.

В аэропорту случился казус. Таможенник просветил наш багаж, и чемодан Эмметта привлек его внимание. Ревностные стражи Шарль-де-Голль попросили моего бойфренда показать, что он везет. Эм заорал: "Тедди, не смотри, сюрприз же!" Я покорно отвернулся и услышал испуганный шепот служащих: "Mon dieu, comment cela³?". И даже по голосам понял, что покраснели они там от пят и до фуражек.

– Я бы показал тебе, мой милый, – мягко ответила моя звездочка, – но, боюсь, le petit ami⁴ у меня уже есть.

Посмеиваясь над этой сценой (и, черт возьми, я чуть не лопнул от любопытства!), мы погрузились в самолет. И вот там уже мой бедный друг захандрил. Вспомнил о Шикеле – он же умер как раз во время перелета. Я ожидал, что Эмметт может расстроиться, и если бы в Европу ходили такси, заплатил бы за это любые деньги. Но тут оставалось только путешествовать как можно чаще, чтобы неприятные воспоминания полностью заместились приятными. Франция это замечательно, но Италия понравилась бы Эмметту не меньше. И Голландия. И Испания. И много что еще.

Наш маленький вояж явно привел любовь всей моей жизни в восторг. И чтобы видеть такую улыбку чаще, мне нужно гораздо больше зарабатывать. 

Добравшись до дома, я, не раздеваясь, взялся за ноутбук. Написал пару десятков писем в конторы, которые явно нуждались в моей твердой руке. Потом взялся за подработку.

Через восемь часов зазвонил будильник, я съел сэндвич и поехал в "Киннетик".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Кофе и круассан  
> ² Эмметт вольно интерпретирует арию из мюзикла Нотр-Дам де Пари  
> ³ Боже, но как?  
> ⁴ В данном случае – бойфренд


	9. Лелио ждет Флориндо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Лелио и Флориндо — маска итальянской комедии дель арте. Эти персонажи называются "Влюбленные". В отличие от комических, они никогда не носят масок и всегда одеты в дорогие костюмы, их речь изысканна: они говорят на тосканском диалекте, т.е. на литературном итальянском языке. "Влюбленные" редко импровизируют, их роли, как правило, заучены наизусть. 
> 
> Не то чтобы Лелио и Флориндо были влюблены именно друг в друга, но и Теду, и Эмметту было бы приятнее обойтись без Виттории и Изабеллы (будем считать, что сеньориты тоже прекрасно управятся сами).

Заслуженный мастер спорта по логистике может распланировать свой день идеально. 

Семь утра: легкий завтрак, водные процедуры, подбор идеального галстука к рубашке. Восемь утра: тренажерный зал. Девять тридцать: надавать Алексу Линденбауму мудрых наставлений. Двенадцать: обеденный перерыв, во время которого можно посетить компанию "Неведома Хуйня Inc." и разобраться там в отчетности. Далее: вернуться в "Киннетик", закончить текущие дела, заскочить в Вавилон, выставить счета для "Не-Умеем-Работать Лимитед", оформить договоры для "Дебил и партнеры", проверить, что понаделал за день Алекс, быстро поспать на совещании в "Киннетик", заглянуть в агентство "Хуле Мы в Бизнесе Забыли" и навести там порядок, составить налоговые декларации для нескольких друзей – и ура! Уже утро, можно опять в "Киннетик"!

Не то вчера, не то позавчера звонил Эм и звал на ланч. Мой милый, дорогой друг! Я решил ужать свой финансовый подвиг во что-то вроде сверхплотной ядерной материи и выходные целиком посвятить возлюбленному. А чтобы ему больше понравилось, купил нам пару билетов в Венецию. 

Заглотив белковый батончик (кажется, вместе с упаковкой), я галопом мчался в страховую. Этой ночью нужно было проспать хотя бы шесть часов подряд, чтобы не поник трудовой порыв.

По дороге я получил ммс от Эмметта: моя кровать с отвернутым уголком покрывала и вопрос: "Чокак?" "Аврал!" – набрал я. "Бедный котик! Холодильник пустой. Будешь паэлью?" 

Ответить я забыл.

Но когда мне наконец-то удалось добраться до дома, еще на первом этаже я почувствовал то, что можно назвать неуловимым запахом счастья. Надышаться не мог, пока поднимался в лифте. В один скачок добрался до своей двери, стоял на пороге и просто слушал. Донна Саммер завывает: "I need hot stuff!" Эмметт чуть гнусаво вторит ей: "А! А! А! Stu-u-u-uff!" и гремит посудой. 

А потом я постучал – и мне открыли. 

Эм поцеловал меня в губы – тепло, нежно, мимоходом – и усадил за стол. Поставил передо мной тарелку. Сел напротив, погладил по голове и сказал: "Ты мой сладкий мальчик! Моя конфетка!" "Это ты моя конфетка! – ответил я. – Соскучился до ужаса!"

Правда, до ужаса. До всех кошмаров человеческих сердец, замерзших, заскорузлых, сжавшихся в молекулу. И как же мне хотелось всегда приходить домой к своему прекрасному, милому Эмметту. Целовать его на пороге, слушать забавное сюсюканье, ужинать вместе, делиться впечатлениями от прошедшего дня, а потом ложиться в постель. Каждый день, годы и годы вперед. Видеть, как меняется с возрастом это чудесное лицо, и знать, что завтра я снова приду с работы и меня назовет конфеткой мой бойфренд. Да нет, неправильное слово. Не бойфренд, не партнер и даже не муж. Именно Эм. Лучший человек на свете.

Будто пьеса моей жизни шла как попало, плям-плям, черт знает что творилось – и тут приходит Эмметт Ханникатт, чтобы одним прекрасным аккордом привести мелодию к гармонии и равновесию.

Только вот...

Если что, у Дрюшечки на первом этаже дома – бассейн. И этот бассейн как-то перетекает в гостиную, там еще барные стойки по берегам понатыканы, как рифы. Плывешь, значит, по своей гостиной, попиваешь "Космо". Можно еще телик смотреть, во всю стену. Надоел батерфляй по особняку, слетал на Мальдивы.

У Шикеля бассейн тоже был на первом этаже. Не прямо в гостиной. Отдельная постройка, с мрамором, колоннами, жирными крылатыми младенцами и брульянтовой люстрой. Еще в поместье – конюшни, гараж для лимузинов, розарий, погреба с черной икрой и прочее в том же духе. Если где какой бэтмен в подвале затесался вместе со всеми прибамбасами, никто его, дурака, и не заметит.

В доме, который купил я, не поместилась даже полноценная ванна, только душевая кабинка. Бассейн – ну, может, надувной, во дворе. А единственный конь – я сам.

Нет, без бассейна Эм прожить способен, дело не в этом. Просто кто я сейчас? Когда мы с Эмметтом сошлись пять лет назад, я был хоть и средней руки, но порнокорольком. А теперь в моем доме некуда приткнуть долбаную ванну. Наверное, нужно передвинуть стену на втором этаже. Она же не несущая? Позвоню завтра рабочим, спрошу, сколько это будет стоить.

Я открыл ноутбук и зашел в бухгалтерскую программу.

– Брайан совсем берегов не знает, что ли?! – возмутился Эм.  
– Да нет, это не Брайан. Там, наоборот, сейчас делать нечего, я взял немножко халтуры.  
– Немножко халтуры? – мой друг удивленно поднял брови. Типа, я трачу время на фриланс, а тут столько секса пропадает.   
– Ну да. Хотел устроить тебе сюрприз.

Эмметт оживился:

– О, сюрприз! А что за сюрприз?  
– Давай сейчас я кое-что доделаю и тебе его вручу?  
– Доешь сначала ужин, хорошо?  
– Угу.

Судьбу остатков ужина я не отследил. Со свистом пронеслись несколько часов. Стемнело настолько основательно, что начало светать. 

– Тедди, может, в постельку? – донеслось откуда-то сзади.  
– Угу.  
– Тедди!  
– Да, мое золотце?  
– Три часа ночи. Мы собираемся сегодня спать?  
– Угу.  
– Что "угу"?!

Я закрыл ноутбук, сбегал в душ (не забыть узнать насчет ванной!) и лег в постель.

– И где же мой сюрприз? – напомнил Эм. И я вручил ему билеты в Венецию.

Реакция была что надо: соседи, годы назад утратившие всякие надежды на покой, снова постучали в стену. А Эмметт стиснул меня в объятиях и расцеловывал.

– Надеюсь, ты не организуешь на эти выходные никакой прием? – спросил я.  
– Ради такого случая устрою бенефис Даррену.   
– Справится?  
– У него нет выбора. Я же буду в Венеции! В Венеции! С тобой!!! Тедди, сейчас я соберусь с духом, и тебя ждет благодарственная речь. Хотя нет, не ждет, я же не чревовещатель...

Эм лизнул меня в шею, потом двинулся ниже и обхватил губами мой сосок. Я закрыл глаза от удовольствия – и проснулся в семь утра от звонка будильника.

Так, страховая, "Киннетик", позвонить прорабу, Алекс, налоговая, "Дебил и партнеры", "Вавилон"... В общем, стараясь не разбудить Эмметта, я выбрался из постели и уехал по делам.

***

Следующий день был похож на предыдущий, третий на второй, и когда они наконец слиплись в один серый ком, наступил долгожданный вечер пятницы. Двенадцать. Часов. Сна.

Я еле успел пристегнуть ремень в самолете, как выключился. Обычно меня раздражает весь этот бубнеж "вы летите на высоте сто тыщ километров, если начнете падать, наденьте маску и начинайте быстро-быстро молиться, приятного полета". Но в этот раз я даже не проснулся. Пересадку в Вашингтоне, включая досмотр и пару походов в туалет, претерпел, не приходя в сознание.

Утром мы наконец-то прибыли в Венецию.

Место оказалось даже более странным, чем я ожидал. Плавучий автобус-вапоретто от аэропорта вез нас мимо мостов, мостиков и маленьких мостюшек к огромному мостищу, рядом с которым находился наш отель. 

Остановились мы в Сан-Марко, вышли из вапоретто и побрели искать нужную улицу. И довольно быстро поняли, что навигатор тут совершенно бесполезен, карта тем более (когда нам помогала карта?!), и имеет смысл просто выбрать направление и идти куда-то, пока не окажешься где-то. 

Я бы чувствовал себя Алисой в Зазеркалье, если бы не пейзаж. Холмы, равнины? Ха! У меня было ощущение, что я пробираюсь между театральных декораций. Улицы шириной в полметра. Каждый проем в доме оказывается улицей. Площади на два квадратных метра со статуей посередине. И все это, как древесными грибами, утыкано сувенирными лавочками: муранское стекло и разноцветные маски.

И вода. Каналы и мосты каждые три шага. Подъезды, выходящие прямо на каналы, катера, лодки и гондолы повсюду. И сладкий, пряный запах гниющих водорослей, только добавлящий всему ощущение фантасмагории.

Потихоньку начало темнеть, витрины зажглись, засияли фонари, и мне стало казаться, что все это – сюрреалистический сон. Мы съели пиццу в ресторанчике какого-то русскоговорящего индуса, нашли-таки наш отель, побросали вещи и начали переодеваться, чтобы пойти в оперу. И хотя билеты я купил заранее и очень хотел послушать "Шелковую лестницу", меня опять сморило. 

У нас оставалось часа полтора, так что я разделся и стал приставать к Эмметту: "Сорви покровы, Лелио, ибо Флориндо жаждет твоей любви!". Но пока Лелио срывал покровы, Флориндо срубился прямо с брюками в руках – и продрых всю ночь.

Зато утром я наконец почувствовал себя свежим и полным сил. Эмметта в номере не было, так что я решил пока по-быстрому туда-сюда, заняться работой. Открыл ноутбук и с головой ушел в дела риелторской конторы "Крыша съехала".

Мой возлюбленный вернулся с кофе и круассанами. Распаковал пакет, сел рядом и поцеловал меня в висок. 

– Тонешь в бюрократическом море, сладкий? – спросил он.  
– Ничего, я хорошо плаваю, – ответил я. – Сейчас вынырну, и пойдем гулять.

На самом деле, тонула сама контора. И я уже придумал, где взять для нее спасательный жилет. Решение было простым и изящным: пара-тройка писем, наладить кое-какие контакты...

– Тедди, может быть, позавтракаешь?   
– Да-да, милый, чуть позже. Не хотелось бы сейчас отвлекаться.  
– Слушай! Если ты не заметил, мы в Венеции! Ты намерен весь день пялиться в монитор? – голос Эмметта стал раздраженным, и меня это взбесило.  
– Я заметил, что мы в Венеции. Это очень наглядно демонстрируют счета.  
– Давай я заплачу за отель!

Я поперхнулся, выпучил глаза и захрюкал, как старый пекинес. Эм, видимо, решил, что этот разговор может закончиться апоплектическим ударом, а потому сменил гнев на милость, вручил мне стаканчик кофе и погладил по спине.

– Сколько ты еще с этим провозишься? – спросил он мягко.  
– Максимум час. Или два. Может, ты не будешь зря терять время и погуляешь без меня? Смотри, я отметил в путеводителе улицу 22 Марта, там куча модных бутиков. Прокатишься на водном такси, купишь себе каких-нибудь нарядов. И муранское стекло! Ты же точно не уедешь из Венеции без анальной пробки из муранского стекла! Часа через три я закончу, позвоню тебе и встретимся. У меня тут небольшие проблемы.  
– Ладно, Тедди. Решай свои небольшие проблемы.  
– Спасибо, малыш. И возьми мою кредитку.  
– На кой мне твоя кредитка? – Эмметт поднял брови и вылупился на меня.  
– Хочу сделать тебе кучу подарков.   
– В счет будущего дня рождения?  
– Ага, именно.  
– Может, ты поедешь со мной и сам купишь мне все эти подарки?  
– Нет, милый, – я снова уткнулся в ноутбук. – Бутики – это твоя вотчина. Я буду топтаться у порога, пока меня не затопчут стада диких китайцев. А еще я хочу дефиле-сюрприз.  
– Ладно, Тед. Я оставляю тут эти круассаны и надеюсь, что ты их съешь.

К вечеру я очнулся и понял, что так и не позвонил Эмметту. Сидел в номере все воскресенье и сосал местный вайфай. Эм прислал мне смс: "Теодор Шмидт. Скоро закат. А на закате я планирую стоять на мосту Риальто, смотреть на Гранд-канал и целоваться с привлекательным мужчиной. В твоих интересах, чтобы это был именно ты".

Я оделся за две секунды, как половина пожарного, и пулей вылетел из отеля.

***

К полудню мы вернулись в Питтсбург, а из аэропорта я поехал сразу в контору "Крыша съехала". Продемонстрировал там чудеса умственной эквилибристики, получил свой гонорар. Потом "Киннетик". Алекс прогрессировал на глазах, скоро из него можно будет вынуть анальный расширитель. После обеда явился Брайан и немедленно увел меня на ланч. Я поинтересовался, планируется ли у нас романтическое свидание и нужно ли мне сначала забежать в уборную, но Кинни не удостоил вниманием мой дилетантский флирт.

– Теодор, – начал он, когда мы уселись в кафе "Либерти" и продиктовали Дебби наш заказ, – я не уверен, что готов присутствовать на твоей лесбийской свадьбе.  
– Какой еще свадьбе? – пискнул я и зашелся в приступе дурацкого нервного смеха. Брайан привычно дождался прекращения припадка и продолжил:  
– Но подарок у меня для тебя есть.  
– Совет не жениться?  
– Когда вы, голубушки, меня слушались! – ответил он и положил передо мной папку с бумагами. 

Я бегло глянул пару листов и чуть не свалился с дивана.

– Мальчики, вы можете хоть на минутку отвлечься от работы и поесть спокойно? – начала ворчать Дебби.  
– Ну ма-а-ам! – прервал ее мой друг. – Мы с Тедди играем. Я хочу отдать ему свой старый конструктор!  
– Брайан... – я постарался взять себя в руки и удержаться от девичьей истерики. – Ты ведь понимаешь, насколько щедрое это предложение?  
– Пора тебе, Теодор, перестать дрочить и начать всерьез трахаться.  
– Ха-ха. Со счетами?  
– С этими счетами ты трахаешься уже несколько лет. Пора вам вступить в как их... любящие зрелые отношения.  
– Да что там?! – спросила Деб.  
– "Вавилон", – промямлил я. – В рассрочку. На очень выгодных условиях.  
– И как? – ахнула воспитательница нашего детсада. – Ты не хочешь сначала посоветоваться с Эмметтом?

Брайан откинулся на спинку дивана и сверлил меня взглядом.

– Нет, Деб, – ответил я. – Не о чем тут советоваться.

Брайан потянулся через столик и одарил меня высшим знаком одобрения: похлопал по плечу. 

Мы допили кофе и стали собираться. Я немного отошел от шока и наконец спросил:

– А что "Киннетик"?  
– Теодор, не наглей. Трусы мои не хочешь заграбастать? "Киннетик" "Шмидтнетиком" не станет: пиздец, а не бренд. Продай. За каждым сотрудником – контракт на два года. Финансовым директором оставь Алекса, вон он какой воспитанный стал.  
– А ты?  
– А я наконец сваливаю нахуй из вашего сраного Питтсбурга. Мне эта ледяная дырка опизденела, еще когда ты дрочил на Вортшафтера.  
– Когда ты сделаешь объявление?  
– В начале месяца. Подготовь все.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что продавать бизнес в июне...  
– Теодор, я в тебя верю. Ты любишь сложные задачи. Развлекайся. И хватит уже хрячиться на кого попало, процент дам хороший.

***

Я не знал, как сообщить Эмметту эти новости. Просто прекратить хрячиться на кого попало у меня бы не получилось, оставались незаконченные дела. Значит, нужно было доделать их, оформить на себя игротеку Брайана, зававилонить те части клуба, которые оставались киннетическими (страховки, лицензия на алкоголь и прочее), закрыть текущие дела агентства и продать его. И все это сделать одновременно, как можно быстрее. Ах да, доделать ремонт в доме, переехать и избавиться наконец от этой чертовой квартиры.

В Венеции, на том самом мосту, я хотел сделать Эмметту предложение. 

Но просто не смог. Если бы Эм... Если бы Эм поднял брови со своим убийственным сочувствием, взял меня за руку и начал мучительно подбирать слова... Если бы мне пришлось проблеять: "Тебе не нужно ничего говорить, я все понимаю"... Если бы самый близкий мой человек дал мне понять, что я не заслужил его любви, не расплатился за всю ту боль, что причинил ему пять лет назад... В общем, тогда мне оставалось бы просто перелезть через перила моста и утопиться в Гранд-канале.

Как только я пытался прислушаться к себе, выключить на минутку радио "Бизнес. Инвестиции. Проекты", меня закручивала такая буря эмоций, с цунами страха, смерчами вины, ураганами любовной нужды и любовного голода, что из сорокалетнего финансового директора я превращался в гонимый ветром воздушный шарик. Теплый фронт счастья столкнулся с холодным фронтом отчаяния, вот меня уже несет на электропровода, и хрен я что могу с этим поделать.

Мне необходимо было успокоиться. Заработать денег. Достроить дом. Купить "Вавилон" и продать "Киннетик". Чтобы с чистым сердцем и безмятежным умом прийти к Эмметту. Без желания привязать его к батарее, лишь бы он никогда меня не бросил.

Эта мысль была совершенно невыносима, так что я сунул кольцо в рабочий стол и на три метра закопался в бумаги. Эм периодически забегал в офис и заставлял меня поесть – не помню, насколько успешно. А через пару дней вытащил меня из "Киннетик" и поволок выбирать спальню в мой новый дом.

Мы барахтались на ортопедических матрасах в магазине и пытались выбрать лучший.

– Вот этот тебе как? – я свалился на кровать и утащил Эмметта за собой.  
– Мягковат. Но если тебе нравится...  
– По справедливости, твоя спина чуть чаще соприкасается с... – начал было я, но тут же заткнулся.

Эмметт вздохнул и закатил глаза. На днях он оставался ночевать, и мы пытались заняться сексом. Но я до такой степени вымотался, что у меня ничего не вышло. Думал развлечь бойфренда апатичным минетом, но тот, видимо, понял, что я так и усну с его членом во рту, как с соской, и велел прекратить.

– А ты в Париже обещал мне подарок! – прохрипел я, стараясь звучать необузданно.  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, Тедди, ты сейчас заснешь даже во время фистинга. Или еще хуже: откроешь ноутбук и начнешь сводить баланс.

Мой бойфренд перелег на другой матрас. Я присоединился.

– Тедди, как тебе?  
– Очень жесткий. Но если ты хочешь, давай возьмем его. То есть я не хочу сказать, что ты... то есть я...

Эмметт не стал слушать этот мучительный бубнеж и продолжил тестирование.

– Попробуй вот этот! Мне кажется, отлично.

Я лег рядом и торжественно провозгласил:

– Эм, ты гений. Отыскал недостижимый идеал матрасотворения.   
– Отлично. Я его покупаю.  
– Что? Ты? Нет, милый, не нужно. Давай теперь выберем саму кровать. С кованой спинкой, чтобы было за что держаться!   
– Отличная идея, Тедди, – нервно пробурчал Эмметт. – Очень практично. Пожалуй, стоит привязывать к ней на ночь твои руки – чтобы они не тянулись к компьютеру в четыре часа утра.

Да-да, в ту ночь заснуть я тоже не смог и ушел в гостиную написать несколько писем по работе. Превозмогая бульканье дерьмодемона вины, я попытался пошутить:

– О, чтобы не тянулись руки! Сразу столько ностальгии по отрочеству!   
– Я слышал, – ответил Эм, – для отроков теперь делают специальный крест в полный рост, с липучками.  
– Для взрослых тоже есть такой крест! Но, мне кажется, назначение у него противоположное, – я задрал бровь в гримасе "коварный обольститель №4".  
– Господи, Тед, я правда слышу сейчас в твоем голосе что-то вроде энтузиазма? Может, заглянем в "Мясной крюк"? 

Я скромно потупился, а Эм подсунул руку под мою задницу и ущипнул. 

– Знаешь, – сказал я с придыханием, – мне с некоторых пор кажется, что стильный брючный костюм выглядит гораздо сексуальнее всех этих тривиальных фуражек и штанов с дырами на жопе. Это же как в шпионском боевике.   
– Ты любишь шпионские боевики?!   
– Только в определенном смысле, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Все это, конечно, была полная чушь, но, вроде, Эм перестал хмуриться. Так что я продолжил:

– Правда, чтобы шпионить на Либерти авеню, костюм нужен розовый.  
– Какая интересная идея, Тедди! Думаю, можно осуществить ее сегодня в "Вавилоне"!  
– Извини, любимый, сегодня мы с костюмом как будем заниматься делами "Вавилона" в "Киннетик".

Эмметт в бешенстве вскочил с матраса и заорал:

– А потом у тебя фриланс. А потом тебе надо помочь с подачей декларации Синтии, Миндии и Хундии. А потом ты будешь пытаться спать, у тебя не получится, и ты возьмешь еще пять подработок.  
– Эй, не заводись. Скоро я освобожусь. Мне нужно заработать на новую кухню.  
– Зачем тебе кухня?! Ты же не жрешь ни хера!!!

Эм выскочил вон, не дожидаясь, пока сработает фотолеэмент дверей, и раздвинув их руками. А я заказал доставку матраса и поехал на работу. В этом чертовом магазине я и так потерял почти час.


	10. Ангелы в форточке

В четверг я заснул за рулем.

Еду вечером из "Хуле мы в бизнесе забыли" в Вавилон и вдруг вижу: Эм в леопардовом платье и розовом парике. Стоит на сцене в свете софитов и поет: "You are a Drama Queen, young and sweet, only forty-three¹..." Открываю глаза и понимаю – это не софиты, это я вылетел на встречку.

Выкрутив руль и съехав на обочину, я несколько минут трясся, истекал холодным потом и пытался вытряхнуть сердце из левого носка и вернуть в грудную клетку. Потом взял телефон и набрал номер.

Когда машина несла меня с арены жизни за кулисы, я был озадачен одним: не испортить кожаные сидения чем-нибудь неуместным (меня не устроил бы ни один из вариантов). Но отдышавшись, конечно, задумался о том, что для меня дороже всего на свете. Об Эмметте. И Эмметт был бы совсем не рад, удобри я собой окрестные канавы, – хотя лопухи могли вырасти знатные.

Мы ведь с ним поссорились вчера... Или позавчера?.. Я все думал позвонить и извиниться, но заработался и забыл. И, получается, последним воспоминанием обо мне у моего самого близкого человека мог стать спор из-за кровати. Господи... Мне хотелось попросить забрать меня, чтобы я мог уткнуться в теплый бок и если не заснуть, то хоть успокоиться немного. Пригретый и прощенный, я бы, наверное, спал и спал. Но сейчас у меня тряслись руки, стучали зубы, а рожа была синяя. Нельзя Эмметту видеть этот зомби-апокалипсис. 

Так что я позвонил Брайану. Он взял машину и через полчаса отыскал меня. Спросил:

– Почему не Ханикатт?   
– Не говори ему, будет волноваться.

Брайан вытряхнул сигарету из пачки, предложил мне. Я помотал головой, и он закурил. Так мы и стояли молча между моим седаном и желтым фордом такси. А потом Кинни окинул меня взглядом и сказал:

– Прекрати это.  
– Что "это"?  
– Ты сам знаешь, что "это". Ладно бы, перед тобой стояла драматическая дилемма. Карьера или отношения. – Надо было слышать, как он протянул это "отноше-е-ения".   
– А ты ведь выбрал Джастина?  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Ты переезжаешь в Нью-Йорк.  
– Я переезжаю в Нью-Йорк, чтобы поднять бизнес на новый уровень, Теодор. И то, что я буду чаще трахать Джастина, – счастливое совпадение. А ты прекрати ебанию, которую развел на пустом месте. Твои дрочильные марафоны – полное дерьмо. 

Мы еще немного помолчали.

– Может, ксанакс²? – спросил Брайан.   
– Ты же знаешь, мне лучше не экспериментировать.  
– Сложно с тобой. Ладно, поехали, прослежу, чтобы твою тушку по дороге не изнасиловал таксист.

Добравшись до дома и попрощавшись с другом, я разделся и лег в постель. Заказал для Эмметта доставку цветов на утро и мэйлом спросил, когда мы можем встретиться. Выключил ноутбук, положил на прикроватный столик и закрыл глаза.

Но дурацкий мозг готов был бросить меня под фуру пару часов назад, а теперь... Теперь он проводил антикризисный анализ для "Неведома Хуйня Inc.". Высчитывал лучшего покупателя для "Киннетик". Факсом выдавал отчет по аудиту "Хуле мы в бизнесе забыли". И все это с категоричностью диареи требовало покинуть мой рассудок через пальцы.

Часа три я честно лежал в темноте. Потом открыл ноутбук и начал работать. В семь прозвонил будильник: пора было ехать в "Киннетик".

Добравшись до любименькой конторочки, первым делом я уронил папку с бумагами. Потом чуть не рухнул вслед, пытаясь собрать с пола бесценные договоры. И пока я обдумывал, какое впечатление произвожу этими чарли-чаплинскими коленцами на сотрудников, меня окликнул Эмметт.

"С Брайаном я поговорил, – сказал он, – и сейчас тебя забираю".

Я посмотрел на босса и вопросительно поднял бровь. Он пожал плечами. Интуиция, или Эм все-таки поставил у меня радионяню, как обещал во время последних моих эпидерсий? Хотя, скорее всего, мой вид просто говорил сам за себя. Я был похож на надувного человека, безмолвного стража дверей провинциального супермаркета. Болтался на ветру, трясущийся и невнятный.

Восславив небеса за то, что с отчетами для говнофирм мне удалось закончить за ночь (хотя сомнений не было: стоит мне отвернуться – и все они разорятся нахер), я смог наконец довершить клоунаду и отдать папку с бумагами Алексу. И пошел с Эмметтом, твердо намеренный прекратить "это".

"Пожалуйста, прости меня!" – лепетал я.  
А Эм твердил: "Все хорошо, Тедди, все хорошо". А потом снова и снова повторял план моего спасения: "Сейчас мы с тобой позавтракаем, поедем к тебе и будем весь день в постели смотреть старые голливудские фильмы. Потом поужинаем, ляжем в постельку, и ты будешь спать. Посмотрим кино, и ты наконец поспишь. "Злые и красивые", "В джазе только девушки"... И баиньки. Да, мой милый?"

Да, мой милый. 

Нам не хотелось отчитываться перед Дебби за мою анемичную рожу, так что Эм оставил меня в машине и пошел покупать продукты. А я думал: что же я творю со своей жизнью? И надолго ли хватит терпения у человека рядом со мной? Я ведь разрушаю не только себя, хрен со мной, близким-то за что достается! Нужно было менять что-то. По крайней мере, режим дня. 

Отладить питание, пока моя грудная клетка не стала ассоциироваться у Эмметта с бюджетной стиркой в Хейзелхерсте. Прекратить пить кофе. Как минимум три вечера в неделю и один выходной целиком посвящать своему любимому, а телефон и ноутбук запирать в сейфе (купить сейф). Бухгалтерскую текучку не брать вообще, не для того моя роза цвела. Пересесть на такси, это освободит пару часов в день. А чтобы хватало времени на отдых, работать быстрее и эффективнее.

Например, сейчас я сижу в машине, жду, ничего не делаю. Почему бы не позвонить в "Не-Умеем-Работать Лимитед" и не спросить, как там мой аудит и нет ли вопросов по отчету? 

Вопросы по отчету были. Но, увидев в окно Эмметта, я сказал, что перезвоню в понедельник, и выключил телефон.

***

– Малыш, давай поговорим, – попросил Эм, утомленный созерцанием того, как я давлюсь омлетом.

Я положил вилку и поднял глаза.

– Что с тобой происходит, Тедди?  
– Да заработался немножко. Я исправлюсь. Понимаю, что последнее время уделял тебе мало внимания. Думал не о том. Но теперь все будет по-другому!   
– Тед, ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю?  
– Я тоже люблю тебя!  
– Ответь на вопрос, пожалуйста.  
– Да, Эм. Я знаю, что ты меня любишь.

Эмметт вздохнул, обошел стол и обнял меня со спины. Я поцеловал его руку. Мне хотелось сказать еще что-то, не молчать, заполнить паузу, показать, как сильно я сожалею, что не даю ему того, что он заслуживает, всю любовь, все счастье, все спокойствие мира. Только бесконечные дурацкие волнения и переживания.

– Я знаю, Эм. И я тебя люблю. Мне хотелось сделать что-то для тебя, подарить что-нибудь особенное...  
– Да ничего мне не нужно, Тедди! Только ты сам! 

Это был такой милый, трогательный момент! Эм обнимал меня своими красивыми сильными руками, тепло дышал мне в шею, я чувствовал себя таким обогретым, таким расслабленным. И подумал: вот же оно, вот же этот самый подходящий случай наконец спросить... Нет, кольцо же осталось на работе... Но хотя бы...

С небес спустилась дюжина ангелов и зависла под потолком с фанфарами, транспарантами и серпантином. А я открыл свой скорбный рот, который стоило бы зашить грубой ниткой еще в отрочестве, я разинул пасть, я разверз мерзкое, глупое хрюкало, из которого вечно летит что попало, – и спросил:

– Может, переедешь уже ко мне?

Эмметт не отстранился. Он продолжил обнимать меня и сопеть мне в ухо. Но он молчал. Ангелы, матерясь и застревая в форточке, устремились вон. А мне оставалось судорожно лепетать:

– Да, я понимаю, слишком рано, ты еще не готов... 

Эм, наконец, прошептал:

– Тедди. Все так. Слишком рано и я еще не готов. Но только услышь меня, пожалуйста. Правда слишком рано. И правда я еще не готов.

С чего я, убогий неврастеник и идиот, вообще взял, что такой человек, как Эм, даст мне второй шанс?! Жалкое, убогое, нелепое зрелище. 

Неважно. Глупо было вякать и клясть судьбу. Эмметт давал мне гораздо больше, чем я заслуживаю. Полгода назад я и мечтать не смел ни о чем таком. Смирение. Смирение и благодарность. Мы залезли в постель и стали смотреть кино. Я положил голову Эмметту на плечо. Он обнимал меня, ел из пластикового ведерка свой ванильный пудинг и комментировал фильм.

Мне было ужасно скучно.

Время медленно растворялось и исчезало. Секунды мелькали, как кадры этого до дыр засмотренного фильма. А я сейчас мог бы чувствовать себя действительно полезным. Настоящим магом. Решать проблемы с изяществом, подвластным только мне. Разруливать безвыходные ситуации. Находить возможности, которые никому, кроме меня, недоступны. Продать "Киннетик" так, чтобы Брайан... не знаю, снова меня по плечу похлопал.

И "Вавилон". Мне вдруг стало ясно, что нужно сделать в первую очередь. Прибыль могла быть колоссальной. Вложить ее в ценные бумаги, заставить деньги работать. Превратить клуб в сеть по всему городу. 

Возможности, невероятные перспективы открывались в моем сознании, как цветы. И я бродил по этому саду, нюхая бутон за бутоном и зная, какой невероятный можно получить урожай.

"В темпе, девочки, в темпе", – повторил за телевизором Эм и улыбнулся. Мой телефон оставался в кармане пиджака в коридоре.

***

В субботу у нас по плану был поход в спа, обед в ресторане, а потом Эмметту нужно было отлучиться устраивать свадьбу какой-то местной селебрити. Ночь мы собирались провести в моей квартире, а утром поехать в дом и посмотреть, как там уложили паркет. "А еще я намерен отдать тебе наконец парижский подарок! – предупредил Эм. – Так что не вздумай утомляться, а то не сможешь его... гхм... принять!"

Как только мой бойфренд вышел за порог, я бросился к ноутбуку. У меня было часов семь на все про все. И я рос над собой: мне действительно удалось успеть. К возвращению Эмметта мы с ноутбуком сидели уже по разным комнатам и делали вид, что между нами ничего не было. 

Я старательно поужинал и лег в постель. Эм прижал меня к себе и захрапел. А я чах в его объятиях, и мне до трясучки хотелось работать.

Ну да ладно, мужчина с эксцентричной физиологической непереносимостью виагры должен заставлять себя восстанавливать силы вне зависимости от того, хочет он этого или нет. Я поднатужился и попытался заснуть. Кажется, раз шесть или семь за ночь мне это даже удалось. А в промежутках родился план по воскрешению конторы "Крыша съехала".

***

Проинспектировав состояние полов, я расплатился с рабочими и отослал их восвояси. В доме царил прекрасный минимализм. Превосходный паркет. Стены, покрытые белым акрилом под обои: Эмметт испытывает к ним необъяснимую страсть. Великолепная ванная, облицованная розовой плиткой под мрамор (и да! удалось все сделать, как я хотел!). Гулкое эхо. Запах побелки. И кровать, пока стоящая в гостиной и замотанная пленкой.

Эм велел мне убрать эту пленку нахрен и застелить постель – а сам ушел переодеваться и готовить антураж. Я ползал по матрасу с канцелярским ножом, сражался с простыней на резинке, как Геракл с Лернейской гидрой, и все пытался представить, какие разнузданные сцены меня ожидают. Но реальность превзошла мои самые смелые фантазии.

По лестнице мой бойфренд спустился в фантастически элегантном английском костюме. Не розовом даже, слава богу, а черном. В руках этот Джеймс Голубонд держал дипломат. Я как это увидел, чуть сразу не свалился на пол ногами кверху.

– Агент Шмидт! – сказал Эмметт строго. – У меня для вас особое поручение.  
– Д-д-да-да, – ответил я, радостно ощущая, что половой задор смог-таки победить всю мою немочь.  
– Пожалуйста, разденьтесь и подойдите ко мне.

Голос был такой... Господи, какой голос! В общем, полностью загипнотизированный, я, путаясь в рукавах и штанинах, снял одежду и подошел к Эмметту. А тот достал из дипломата и и разложил на кровати: ошейник с цепью ("Наденьте это!"), кляп-кольцо, виброцепочку, лубрикант, плетку, наручники, кожаные ремни... Пожалуй, не буду я дальше перечислять. А тайну, что же так удивило таможенника, вообще унесу с собой в могилу (для отвода глаз: пусть это будет гигантская складная жопа со светомузыкой).

Скажу только, что, когда часов через пять мы закончили, я впервые за месяц о работе не думал вообще. Равно как и обо всем остальном.

– Как тебе сюрприз? – спросил Эм, когда мы выбрались продегустировать еду в ближайшем к дому кафе.  
– Уф. Песок, который из меня сыпется, расплавился в стекло. Поразительно, что соседи не вызвали полицию.  
– Тут столько времени выступал государственный оркестр перфораторов. Соседи, видимо, подумали, что кто-то наконец убивает рабочих.  
– Потрошит их шпателем? Ну что же, завтра соседей ждут печальные новости.  
– Ничего, Тедди. Им ко многому придется привыкнуть. Тут же ты будешь жить! 

Он сказал "ты". Но у меня не было сил закатывать сцену. Мы вернулись в квартиру, я уткнулся носом Эмметту в подмышку и наконец-то по-настоящему заснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Перепевка знаменитой песенки ABBA Dancing Queen. Здесь: "Ты драма-квин, юная и прелестная, тебе только сорок три".
> 
> ² Популярный в США транквилизатор и антидепрессант


	11. Искупление

Покупатели слетелись на "Киннетик", как наши вавилонские блудницы на шорты Криштиану Роналду.

Я даже был немного разочарован: мне-то хотелось азарта, охоты, приключений! Чтобы убиться, но заключить лучшую сделку, и стоять потом, как Рокки на ринге: мозги наружу, морда набок, победитель по жизни. А в итоге Брайану пришлось провести что-то вроде частного аукциона. И я уверен – хотя и совершенно не хочу подробностей! – что процентов от таких бонусов мне не видать.

Бесконечные выписки, справки, заявления, договоры, свидетельства, кадастровые планы, акты инвентаризации и заключения независимых аудиторов я без зазрения совести скинул на Алекса. А себе в "Вавилон" сманил управляющим Стива Адлера. Он всегда мне нравился: скромный трудяга и педант, вылитый я лет десять назад. И судьбы он заслуживал лучшей. В тридцать лет рулить финансами главного гей-клуба города было самое то. Набираться ума и здорового самодовольства – в окружении отборных педиков, падких на авторитет и ботинки от John Lobb.

Мне оставалось только следить, чтобы два моих подмастерья были хорошими мальчиками. Так что, паче всякого чаяния, у меня неожиданно образовалась прорва свободного времени. Конечно, было бы правильно всю ее спустить на Эмметта. Но стоило мне реанимировать конторы "Крыша съехала" и "Хуле мы в бизнесе забыли", я неожиданно для себя ввязался в дела торговой компании "Глубоко в жопе". В жопу они правда углубились основательно – в том числе языком в мою. В общем, я не отказал себе в удовольствии поупражняться в кризис-менеджменте, тем более, денег можно было поднять прилично. А владелец "Глубоко в жопе" свел меня с директором "Отсосем аудитору", и сосали они тоже будь здоров.

Все это было чрезвычайно захватывающе. 

Я обещал себе проводить с Эмметтом как минимум три вечера в неделю и честно проводил. Но тут все шло как-то наперекосяк. Во вторник у нас по плану были поход в ресторан, непринужденная беседа и секс. С третьим пунктом программы я справился, изобразив невероятное желание побыть снизу (а по ходу, понятное дело, и втянулся, и вытянулся). В ресторане сделал вид, будто не в восторге от кухни, – и мне не пришлось снова насильно запихивать в себя еду. Кстати, запихивание в себя еды можно включить в расписание на следующий секс, минус две проблемы разом! А вот непринужденная беседа совершенно меня измотала. 

Эм щебетал и щебетал: "И вот, у всех официантов совершенно невероятные задницы... а Даррен и говорит: "Почему у меня нет киски?!"... Том Круз там настолько красивый... короче, Брайан его трахнул". А я кивал, как игрушечный бульдог, и сходил с ума. Ведь именно в этот момент я мог бы с наслаждением исследовать рынок парфюмированных моющих средств для "Глубоко в жопе".

В четверг я провел вечер несколько интереснее: меня рвало. Что вы, сосунки, знаете, о романтических свиданиях! Полоскало меня добрых часа четыре. Это было довольно занимательно, учитывая, что ел я овсянку с утра и тарелку какого-то супа в ланч. Взбудораженный моим трэш-перфомансом, Эм предложил поехать в больницу, но я отказался. 

В промежутках между извержениями я все пытался выгнать из головы две мысли. Первая: об "Отсосем аудитору". Их бухгалтерия явно взяла на себя общегосударственную квоту по умственно отсталым. Вторая: почему отсос директора этого цирка для меня настолько привлекательнее высот искусства порнозвезды, получившей в 2002 году "Хрустальный дилдо"?

А дело, откровенно говоря, было в обоях.

Моя усадьба так и стояла с голыми стенами, как конгрессмен без штанов, после того долбаного "Это теперь твой дом!". Услыхав от Эмметта такие заявления, я больше не считал уместным звать его в строительный магазин выбирать обои. А покрывать стены текстурной штукатуркой на свой вкус тоже не хотел. Следующим шагом в моих долгих и запутанных взаимоотношениях с самим собой была команда рабочим: красим стены в бежевый. И Эм даже помог бы мне подобрать оттенок, как когда-то и планировал.

Нужно было просто остановиться на секунду и сказать себе: "Покупай штукатурку, Тедди!" 

Пока я не был к этому готов. Лучше уж просто всегда, каждый момент времени, думать о чем-нибудь другом. Но в присутствии Эмметта это было очень непросто. Так что спасибо моему желудку за фейерверк: помог хоть как-то отвлечься.

Свидание мы с бойфрендом завершили, свернувшись, на моей старой кровати и пялясь в стену. Каждый в свою: я на запад, Эмметт на восток. А утром разъехались по делам.

***

В пятницу я вознаграждал себя за пережитые накануне мучения. Сидел в блаженном одиночестве и вовсю резвился, занимаясь отчетами. Мне было чертовски весело. Наконец-то все цифры в "Отсосем аудитору" сходились идеально. Красота такая, что в пору в музей: величие духа человеческого посреди помойки запущенного архива. Оставалось доделать совсем немного. Вот еще чуть-чуть, и можно перепроверить данные и торжественно выслать клиенту. 

И конечно, ни минуты покоя. Мое пиршество разума загубили на подлете, цинично и беззастенчиво постучав в дверь.

На этой неделе я планировал спустить на любовь вторник, четверг и субботу. А потому открывать пошел в недоумении. И чуть не решил, что от переутомления меня накрыл-таки реактивный психоз.

На пороге стояли Эмметт и Блейк.

"Ахуле..." – начал я приветствовать гостей, но бойфренд пропихнул меня внутрь квартиры и силком усадил на диван. 

– Тедди, – сказал Эм, – помнишь, ты в Венеции говорил, что у тебя небольшие проблемы? Так вот, они – больше, чем тебе кажется.  
– Слушайте, – происходящее возмутило меня до глубины души, – вы пришли выносить мне мозг? Извините, но мы с ним слегка заняты. 

Я попытался встать за ноутбуком, но Эм надавил мне на плечи. Окончательно взбесившись, я заверещал: "Дахулевы!!!"

И тут мой друг испустил вопль, который потряс весь район. Под окнами засигналили машины, в окрестных магазинах вылетели витрины, вековые дубы вырвало с корнем и понесло в сторону Торонто. Мой жалкий протест зажал хвост и трясся, забившись в угол, а Эмметт все орал и орал на чистом хейзелхерстском, куда он засунет мой ноутбук, куда меня самого и как сильно мне там не понравится. 

Оглушенный, я вжался в диван и только с хрустом шевелил глазами.

– В общем, – подвел итог Эм, – ты должен прекратить это сам. Я тебя спасать больше не буду. Не потому, что не хочу. Просто ты взрослый и сильный мужик, и если уж захочешь лететь в пизду, будешь туда лететь, что бы я ни делал. Мы это проходили уже, так?  
– И за-за-зачем тут Б-блейк?  
– Знаешь, Тедди, если бы не Блейк... Если бы не он, мы с тобой бы сейчас тут не разговаривали. Если он заставил тебя слезть с мета, заставит и...   
– Тедди сам... – подал реплику доктор Неторчинки, Эмметт поморщился и перебил его:  
– Короче, спасибо большое Блейку, пусть он с тобой разбирается. Я ухожу за продуктами, буду через пару часов. Мне похуй, что вы тут будете делать: говорить, сношаться, драить унитаз или ставить Бернарда Шоу. Но когда я вернусь, я надеюсь, ты прекратишь эту свою ебанистику, поешь и ляжешь спать, как нормальный человек.

И мой пока еще нынешний ушел, оставив меня с моим бывшим.

– Ну что, доктор Визэки, – спросил я, – будем целоваться или сначала поговорим о моей матери?

Блейк вздохнул. 

– Поцелуи оставим сильным духом. А о матери ты, надеюсь, будешь говорить со своим терапевтом. Я оставил контакты.  
– Спасибо. Только мне с ним тоже придется трахаться? А то никакого здоровья не хватит.  
– Тед...  
– Да, Блейк?  
– Можно, я рядом с тобой присяду? Честно, я не буду вести себя, как уебан.

Я немного подумал и кивнул на табуретку. Блейк взял ее и устроился напротив. Мне ужасно не нравилось это все. Почему я должен был тратить время на никому не нужную сраную интервенцию? У меня там наконец сходились все цифры! Именно сейчас все должно было сложиться как надо. Хаос чисел выстраивался в идеально предсказуемую линию. 

– Блейк, – сказал я. – Все это ужасно скучно. Зачем ты пришел? Говори и давай уже... – махнув рукой в сторону двери, я попытался абстрагироваться и закончить свои расчеты в уме. Но, конечно, мне не позволили.  
– Скучно, говоришь? А что тебе не скучно? Себя гробить весело?

Я поперхнулся и закашлялся:

– Если ты не заметил, я тут не клей нюхаю, а делами занимаюсь.  
– Знаешь, Тедди, я более-менее внимательный и все заметил. Мы виделись пару месяцев назад, и похудел ты с тех пор фунтов на тридцать. И выглядишь немногим лучше, чем в реабилитации.  
– О, теперь я еще меньше понимаю, почему ты не хочешь целоваться.  
– Тед... – Блейк вздохнул. – Пожалуйста...  
– Что пожалуйста?!

У Блейка дернулась губа, и он замолчал. Я закрыл глаза и совершил еще одну попытку мысленно оказаться отсюда подальше. Но меня снова вернул в реальность тихий голос:

– Наркоман остается наркоманом.

Господи, как же мне все это осточертело!

– Да, – заорал я, – потому-то ты и пришел! Я тут скурил уже половину бухгалтерии...  
– Нет, – Блейк устало покачал головой. – Сейчас я не поэтому пришел. Но наркоман остается наркоманом. Поэтому я приходил весной. И когда ты был в реабилитации. С метом я завязать смог, а вот...

Я вылупился на Блейка. О чем он вообще?

– Слушай... – продолжил он. – Сейчас я пришел как друг. И не говори, что друг я полное говно, сам знаю. Но ты в курсе, как ко мне относится Эмметт, и все же он разыскал меня. Если я правда могу помочь, позволь мне хотя бы попытаться.  
– Итак, Блейк, – спросил я, – в чем же ты намерен мне помогать? Насколько я помню, с коммерческой жилкой у тебя полный швах.  
– Ты сейчас ерничаешь и говоришь, что тебе скучно. И ты думаешь, что злишься на меня за то, что я оторвал тебя от работы, так?  
– Именно! – момент выпихивания гостей за дверь мощными пинками все приближался. Медлил я только от недоедания. Надо рассчитывать свои силы. Скоро как вскачу, как вышвырну бывшего вместе с табуретом и разговорами! Пусть летит!  
– Ты злишься сейчас не на меня, – продолжил он. – Тебе не скучно. Тебе совсем не весело. Тебе страшно и больно, но ты отвернулся и стараешься просто туда не смотреть.

Я уже визуализировал этот момент: табурет в одну сторону, доктор Твинки в другую, и эхо: "Еть! Еть... Еть...". Зачем! Зачем Эмметт притащил сюда этого упыря?! 

– Ты помнишь, – вещал он, – что мы в "Двенадцати шагах" говорили об ответственности? Тебе придется столкнуться со всем этим. С болью, со страхом... С чем еще? С виной? Ты не можешь просто не обращать внимание на то, как все это разрушает твою жизнь. Вернее, можешь, но жизнь тогда будет короткая и паршивая.  
– Паршивому человеку – паршивая жизнь! – брякнул я. 

Блейк молча смотрел на меня. Боже, да я ляпнул это, не думая. Просто отреагировал на его слова и сказал первое, что пришло на ум. Блейк молча смотрел на меня. А я вдруг понял, что правда ведь так и думаю. Паршивому человеку – паршивая жизнь. Это про меня! Я паршивый человек. И жизнь у меня соответствующая.

Блейк молча смотрел на меня. И все понимал. Видел, что до меня дошло. Читал насквозь, как обычно.

– Это ведь и обо мне тоже? – спросил он.  
– Что?  
– Паршивому человеку жизнь паршивая и короткая?  
– Почему о тебе?  
– А почему о тебе? 

Я пожал плечами.

– Тедди, попробуй размотать этот клубок. К чему он тебя приведет? Почему ты думаешь, что не заслуживаешь счастья? Да, ты просчитался, сел на мет. Потерял тот свой бизнес и потерял Эмметта. С парнями тебе всегда не везло, на меня хоть посмотри. Послушался мать и поступил на финансовый вместо музыкального. В чем ты еще виноват? Что твои родители развелись? Что Карфаген был разрушен? За что ты годами продолжаешь себя наказывать?   
– Несу ответственность за свою жизнь, как учат нас "Двенадцать шагов", – с отвращением сказал я.  
– Это не ответственность, Тед, – Блейк снова покачал головой. – Потому что не ты ее несешь, а тебя волочет виной, как снежной лавиной.  
– А что я могу сделать?

Блейк смотрел мне в глаза и грустно улыбался. Смотрел так, будто я был хорошим парнем. Человеком, которого есть за что любить. Который мог еще все исправить.

– Может, пожалеть себя? – спросил он.  
– Да тебе любая собака скажет, что я только и делаю, что себя жалею.  
– Правда? – Блейк усмехнулся. – Я вот не буду любую собаку слушать, я лучше тебя послушаю. Собаки вряд ли в курсе, какой груз ты на себе тащишь. Насколько тебе больно.

И в этот момент я почувствовал. Какой груз я на себе тащу. Насколько мне больно. Как я хочу просто успокоиться и побыть в тепле. Как я устал от всей этой бесконечной жизненной неопределенности, от своего поганого характера, от необходимости идти и идти вперед, не понимая, что ждет меня за следующим поворотом. Как я устал ненавидеть себя. Как мне хочется, чтобы кто-то отпустил мне грехи раз и навсегда, чтобы эта постоянная вина перестала втыкаться в мое сердце на каждом вдохе. 

Боль заполнила меня целиком и хлынула наружу целым цунами из слез и соплей. Блейк сел рядом и обнял меня. А я рыдал и рыдал. Оплакивал детство, где моим единственным другом был радиоприемник. То, что я так толком и не узнал своего отца, а с сестрой мы начали враждовать раньше, чем научились говорить. То, что меня били все двенадцать лет школы. То, что первая любовь врезала мне по носу и рассорила со всем колледжем. Я оплакивал все мои неудачные попытки отношений. И похороненные мечты о сцене. И безответные чувства к Майки. И работу у Воршафтера. И порносайт. И свою и без того небольшую веру в безопасность мира, которая разрушилась во время судебного процесса и так и не восстановилась. И пошедшую прахом репутацию человека, которому всегда можно доверять. И то, какую боль я принес всем своим близким. И то, как сильно я ранил Эмметта.

Я рыдал, рыдал и рыдал. И мне казалось, что слой за слоем слезы стирают хотя бы часть этой ужасной пронизывающей боли, от которой я так мучительно пытался закрыться и убежать. Блейк обнимал меня и гладил по голове, пока я не успокоился.

А потом вернулся Эм. Блейк передал ему меня вместе с моей фиолетовой рожей, судорожными всхлипываниями и кучей сопливых салфеток – и ушел. Ну а Эм, мой лучший друг и самый дорогой мне человек, отвел меня умыться, а потом раздел и уложил в постель.

И я спал. Я спал, как невменяемый, дико, бесчинно и неистово спал, часов, наверное, четырнадцать подряд, опоздав на все работы, проигнорировав все звонки, наплевав на все на свете. 

А днем ел приготовленную Эмметтом яичницу и молился про себя: "Пожалуйста, не уходи, останься со мной! Будь рядом всегда, пожалуйста. Останься, я так не хочу, чтобы ты уходил..." Но никто ведь не мог удержать его со мной, ни я, ни господь бог, ни вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать. Если он захочет, он уйдет.

Эм собрал тарелки и заодно потрепал меня по плечу и поцеловал в затылок.

– Слушай, – сказал я. – На самом деле, крыша у меня подтекает, потому что стены некрашены.  
– Что? Тедди, если ты хочешь, чтобы я научил тебя делать мейкап...  
– Да господи, Эм. Какие ты хочешь обои в дом?  
– Только не как у Деб. А то там какой-то паттерн из "Монологов вагины". 

Я вспомнил гостиную Дебби и заржал:

– А ведь и правда. Всегда мне в них виделось что-то неясно-гинекологическое... Ну, когда поедем выбирать?  
– Давай завтра. Заодно посмотрим кухню.

Вот так в три минуты решаются драматические дилеммы.

***

Прощальный корпоратив в "Киннетик" мы пережили легко. Эмметт решил не пить за компанию со мной, а босс был настолько озадачен идеей перетрахать всех сотрудников, которых раньше не позволяла субординация, что мы спокойно уехали пораньше. Вернулись домой к десяти. Обсудили вечеринку, которую собирались закатить для Брайана в частном порядке (проигнорировав, конечно, его угрозу: дескать, если мы затеем подобное хуепездие, он проклянет нас так, что наши задницы навсегда исчезнут, а яйца вырастут вместо бровей). Поласкали друг друга и улеглись спать.

А утром поехали сначала за обоями, а потом выбирать кухню. Я настаивал на стиле прованс, как нравится Эмметту. Чтобы все эти решеточки, резные цветочки и еще черт знает что. Мой возлюбленный говорил, что кухня отличная, но оплатит он ее сам. Так ни о чем и не договорившись, взяли в гостиную фиолетовый диван, журнальный столик и ковер. Все это было довольно дешевым, и я спокойно доверил Эмметту покупку. А когда он убежал по своим делам, вернулся в магазин кухонь и заказал доставку и сборку, пусть будет сюрприз.

***

Прошла неделя. 

Окончательно доделав все фрилансы, я получил деньги и купил нам с ненаглядным билеты во Флоренцию. Забронировал отель и, пока Эм вел очередную вечеринку, сидел на диване в своей новой гостиной. Слушал Доницетти и представлял, как мы с бойфрендом пойдем в Палаццо-Веккьо смотреть на копию Давида. В права владения "Вавилоном" я вступал через две недели, документы все были оформлены, и пока я мог себе позволить расслабиться и отдохнуть. Ну и обдумать заодно, как бы сообщить Эмметту о своих карьерных перспективах, а то пока было все не до того.

Вчера наконец-то собрали кухню, и мне не терпелось показать ее и вручить любимому очередную порцию подарков. Помимо прочего, я наконец забрал из "Киннетик" свои вещи – в том числе и кольцо.

То, что при виде кухни Эм взбесился, стало для меня полной неожиданностью.

– Но это же подарок на будущий день рождения... – промямлил я.  
– В октябре!!! – завопил Эм. – Мой день рождения в сраном октябре!!! Сейчас июнь!!! Ты мне весь год собираешься дарить подарки на день рождения, который в ебаном октябре?! Я что, на идиота похож?!  
– Ээээ... Нет.  
– Тогда почему ты ведешь себя со мной, как с идиотом?!

От таких предъяв я чуть не рухнул под диван.

– Тедди, – Эм закрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. – Это не работает. Ты, конечно, спишь и видишь, чтоб я нарядился в фату и был такой миленькой невестушкой. Выбирал в каталоге подушечки и просил денег себе на колготки.  
– Нет.. Ты...  
– Так вот, Тед. Это все неправильно. Слушай.

Я слушал. Даже рот от удивления открыл. Эм убедился, что я не ушел опять в себя, и продолжил:

– Когда у тебя все пошло по пизде и ты потерял работу, я пытался поддержать тебя. Для меня это вообще не было проблемой. Но вот для тебя... Хер знает почему, это было проблемой для тебя! Огромной ебаной проблемой! И сейчас я сто раз сказал: давай я куплю кухню, давай я оплачу следующую поездку, давай я хотя бы сам куплю себе трусы – но нет! Потому что это ты у нас мужчина, ты у нас отстегиваешь деньги, работаешь и за все отвечаешь. А я такая душенька с дамским меню и твоей кредиткой. Да вот хуй тебе!!!  
– Что хуй мне? 

Эм, видимо, понял, что сейчас у меня начнется очередная паническая атака. Сел рядом и тихо сказал:

– Больше так не может продолжаться. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я жил в этом доме, это должен быть наш общий дом. Мне осточертело, что ты носишься со мной как с тухлым яйцом. Ты сам говорил, что с кем угодно может случиться что угодно, да?

Я пожал плечами.

– Так вот, Тедди. Если с тобой снова что-то случится, если ты снова окажешься с голой жопой, с кризисом среднего возраста, еще с какой-нибудь хуйней, ты примешь мою помощь, не выебываясь. Как равный партнер. И я хочу узнавать о том, что ты покупаешь бизнес, не от Дебби, а от тебя самого.  
– Господи, Эм, прости, я хотел тебе сказать, но...  
– В общем, слушай меня внимательно. Никогда. Никогда в жизни я не хочу больше быть миссис Тед Шмидт, ты понял?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Эм соскользнул с дивана, встал передо мной на одно колено и вытащил из кармана маленькую коробочку.

– Теодор Шмидт, ты выйдешь за меня?

Несколько секунд я просто смотрел на него, хлопая глазами. А потом не выдержал, закрыл лицо руками и заревел.

– Не плачь, детка! – сказал старый друг, прижимая меня к себе. – Я совершенно не настаиваю, чтобы ты надел фату. Обойдемся бутоньеркой.


	12. Вместо эпилога. Эмметт. Неотправленное письмо

Здравствуй, Тедди!

Вот я снова и здесь. Синие стены с рыбками, статуэтка гавайской танцовщицы, шторы из разноцветной тафты. Райский остров Вика, на который то и дело выбрасывает обломки меня. 

Ночь, Дебби с Карлом закончили наконец трахаться (господи, неужели они все еще делают это каждый день!), а я выспался за день, дрейфую по комнате и пытаюсь понять, что же мне делать дальше.

Ты заходил вечером узнать, как у меня дела, и мы даже посмотрели "Джентльмены предпочитают блондинок". Мне опять пришло в голову, насколько жутко звучит из уст Мэрилин, когда она подмешивает в коктейль снотворное, "если что-то делать, то делать наверняка". Но я промолчал. И ты тоже. Мы вообще стали ужасно молчаливы.

Наверное, потому что слишком многое хотим друг другу сказать.

Когда ты ушел вчера, первым делом я достал из шкафа свою секретную коробку. Конечно, я не возил ее к Дрю и просто оставил здесь, у Дебби. А еще на тумбочке вверх дном стояла моя радужная кружка, никто из нее не пил. Видно, мы с Деб оба знали, что недолго я пробуду замужней дамой.

В коробке лежат: пара дюжин открыток, браслет Джорджа, кольцо Годивы, зеркальце бабушки и твое письмо из реабилитации. Я перебрал свои сокровища и еще раз прочитал письмо. Мне нужно было вспомнить, с чего все началось.

Когда ты пять лет назад вручил мне конверт, я взбесился. Хотел, чтобы ты засунул в жопу свои ебучие извинения, поджег и на тяге летел куда-нибудь в Небраску. Я не взял твое письмо, и ты его выкинул. А Блейк подобрал и вернул мне.

И потом умер Вик. На похоронах у меня все время мелькала мысль о тебе и этом письме. О том, что тебя самого могли бы засунуть в ящик и опускать сейчас под землю. Ты бы лежал там, совсем один, а у меня осталась бы гребаная записка, которую я даже не удосужился прочитать. Слова, на которые я уже никогда не смогу ответить.

Ты не извинялся. Ты писал о своей благодарности мне. О том, как сильно ты любил меня и как много я буду значить для тебя – всегда. Что ты отдал бы все на свете за возможность изменить прошлое, но время идет только вперед и ничего с этим не поделаешь. Что просить прощения ты не вправе, и если я когда-нибудь смогу простить тебя, то только сам. Ты пожелал мне счастья.¹

Я простил тебя, Тедди. Простил окончательно в тот момент, когда ты отдал деньги, которые прокутил в Палм Спрингс. Потому что стало понятно: ты вернулся. Стал самим собой. Возвратил себе свою жизнь и самого себя.

Но не больно-то я счастлив, детка. Каждое утро я встречаю с мыслью: "Сегодня будет прекрасный день!" – и почти всегда день и правда выходит прекрасный. Но счастливым я себя не чувствую. Наверное, чтобы стать счастливым, нужно прекратить повторять: "Счастье внутри нас!" – и начать, наконец, что-то делать.

Только вот что?

Не знаю. Пока пью какао из своей радужной кружки и отвечаю тебе на письмо пятилетней давности. 

Знаешь, Тедди, без понятия, как там у других, но если мне действительно важен человек, в мыслях я обращаюсь к нему "ты". И ты для меня "ты", даже когда это "вот же ты пидор злоебучий". 

Когда тебя бросил Блейк, ты заперся в своей квартире и громил ее. Два дня не отвечал на звонки и не приходил на работу. Пока я к тебе ломился, кирпичей отложил – на Великую Китайскую стену. Боялся, что все, уже поздно. Кажется, тогда у меня и выпала половина волос. Пидор ты бываешь редкой злоебучести.

Но все равно ты это "ты". А Дрю давно уже для меня "он". Та несчастная уборщица ни при чем. Я ведь на многое закрывал глаза этот год. Просто именно теперь мне наконец надоело. 

Хотя, когда твой бойфренд нанимает в штат такую уборщицу, есть о чем задуматься! Этими когтями еще можно удержать пипидастр (и я сейчас не о метелке для пыли), но вот швабру – исключено. Конкурсное пиздоблядство.

Но знаешь, Тедди, все очень правильно сложилось. Я еще лет сто мог думать, что жизнь у меня лучше некуда и каждый день прекрасен. Терпение-то железное. И я никогда не смог бы себя заставить сказать Дрю: прости, все это совершенно не то, что мне нужно. 

И я правда любил Дрю, да и сейчас люблю. Но как бы он ни разбил мне сердце (а уж что он сотворил с моей несчастной самооценкой!), все сложилось правильно.

Ох, чертова самооценка. Я всегда думал, что с достоинством встречу возраст. Буду нести свою седину гордо, как Джордж Клуни. Кто бы мне тогда сказал, что нести придется не седину, а лысину. И пересадку ведь не сделаешь, с лобка только если. Вот дерьмо, а!

Ну все, я опять начал беситься. 

А ты, Тедди, охуителен. Ты о-ху-и-те-лен. С каждым годом только красивее, Марлон Брандо нашей принцессьей тусовки. Страшно подумать, как ты будешь выглядеть лет в шестьдесят, когда все мы заплешивеем, разжиреем и стечем складками в пол. В свои тридцать ты смог нас надуть. Притвориться незаметным. Даже я ничего не видел до той самой ночи.

С тех пор вижу. Постоянно. Я могу месяцами об этом не думать, но... И я вижу, как ты смотришь на меня последние месяцы. Как ты снова начал на меня смотреть. 

И все-таки мы оба помним, чем все закончилось в прошлый раз. Во что ты превратился. До сих пор тошнит, как вспомню тебя упоротого. И как ты уломал меня... Даже писать об этом не буду.

И я понимаю, дело не во мне. Ты потерял бизнес, деньги, никто не брал тебя на работу. Но ведь я был все это время рядом! И не перестану думать, что если бы рядом был кто-нибудь другой, может, все сложилось бы иначе. Не кончилось бы таким дерьмом.

Но все ведь не кончилось. Мы оба живы, и мы по-прежнему самые близкие друг другу люди. Ты придешь завтра, и мы снова будем смотреть кино и молчать. 

Давай пока помолчим вместе, а там, может, что-то само придумается. 

Попытаюсь заснуть еще раз. А ты приходи поскорее.

***

Детка, детка...

Третий день с тобой не разговариваю. Ты там весь на нервах, наверное. А я веду себя, как последний говнюк, и ничего не могу с собой поделать. Сердечко мое, прости, пожалуйста. И потерпи немного. Мне тоже тяжело. Я настолько привык тащить тебе и плохое, и хорошее, слать по сто ммс в день, пересказывать каждую шутку. Это уже как зубы по утрам чистить. Но мне правда нужно побыть одному. Подумать, и чтобы никакие твои жалобные взгляды меня не сбивали.

Как всегда, дело в стояке. 

Нахуя ты это сделал?! Конечно, ты у нас трезвенник и пьяных за людей не считаешь. Хрен тебе объяснишь, что так – я бы еще год решался. Ненавижу это. Первый импульс всегда самый правильный, потом начинаются мозгоебство и мозгодрочество.

Благородный рыцарь Теодор Шмидт. Настоящий друг и преданный товарищ. Ускакал в одном ботинке, лишь бы меня не трахать. Не мог же ты воспользоваться ситуацией и подвергнуть мою жопу такому надругательству! И не мог же я и в самом деле тебя хотеть, честное слово! А я как вспомню, что мы с тобой в воскресенье целовались на этой самой кровати, у меня поясницу сводит. 

Ох, потом допишу...

И теперь да, мне придется 1. думать 2. принимать решение. И устраивать пиздоворот там, где отношения могли развиваться естественно (гомики трахаются, гомики идут на бранч, гомики начинают встречаться).

Еще ты сказал: "Я хочу этого больше всего на свете". Больше всего на свете, а! Почему тебе всегда нужно вести себя так, будто мы ставим ебучую оперу!

Ладно, на самом деле я злюсь, потому что сейчас все это будет слишком резко и слишком прямолинейно. Никакого бранча, гомики Принимают Решения, меняются кольцами и читают клятвы.

Ты хочешь этого больше всего на свете, потому что ты действительно до сих пор так сильно меня любишь. Ну а почему еще ты мог побриться под машинку и выглядеть теперь, как гопник из Джерси? Господи, это было настолько трогательно!!!

Но мы только что расстались с Дрю, мне нужно привыкнуть к этому, переварить как-то. А главное, я еще не готов начинать с тобой все заново. И я уже говорил, что простил тебя, но одно дело простить, а другое – отвечать за то, что еще ты можешь учинить. 

Когда я в прошлый раз был твоим бойфрендом, ты притащил в нашу квартиру толпу торчков и они обкончали мою любимую шубу. А потом выставил меня вон. Думаешь, это можно просто выкинуть из головы?!

Нет, скорее всего, ты думаешь, что выкинуть это из головы я не смогу никогда. Вот и скачешь по лестнице в одном ботинке. 

Но прошло уже много времени. Серьезно. Пять лет - срок нешуточный. Сначала я и думать не мог, как с тобой трахаться, перед глазами сразу вставала та отвратная сцена, когда ты упоролся и заставил меня тебе дрочить. Поверь, половая жизнь у меня всю дорогу разнообразная, – но ничего мерзее в ней не было! Только я все чаще думаю, что это был какой-то разовый Тедди, и очень давно. Мне иногда вообще не верится, что это был ты.

И все-таки мы оба знаем, что это был именно ты, Тед Шмидт. И ты так можешь. А раз ты так можешь, кто тебя знает, что ты там еще удумаешь, если все пойдет не по-твоему. И что мне тогда делать? Что я тогда смогу сделать?! Еще раз я это просто не выдержу.

Но я люблю тебя. Я тоже до сих пор так сильно тебя люблю. 

Малыш, я ужасно запутался. Посоветовал бы ты мне что-нибудь...

***

Сходил, называется, на кухню за печеньицем. Крался, крался, и тут меня все-таки поймала Деб. И устроила допрос, которого я и боялся. Прямо у холодильника. Почему, говорит, на днях Тед выкатился отсюда среди ночи, издавая все эти свои Звуки? Я спрашиваю: какие еще Звуки? А она мне: после которых начинается Поведение. 

Я, конечно, пытался сбежать, но если Дебби Новотны хочет поговорить, она будет говорить. И любого заставит. 

В итоге я ей все рассказал. А она мне – что не понимает, почему мы, педики, все такие сложные и так хуйски себя ведем. Все равно ведь в какое бы дерьмо ты, Тедди, ни влез, разгребать мне. Потому что мы с тобой и так вместе, что бы я там себе ни думал. А сейчас я мало того что за тебя отвечаю, так еще сижу нетраханный. И пока я тут дрочу на тебя, ты наверняка дрочишь на меня. Ну и дрочили бы лучше друг другу.

И ведь правда же! Что изменится? Только то, что мы наконец займемся любовью, как нормальные люди.

Хватит. Завтра же вечером пойду к тебе. Или даже прямо сегодня. Нет, завтра, нужно маску для лица сделать, а ты все равно спишь.

***

Господи, Тед! Как же я тебя люблю!!! Самый невероятный! Самый потрясающий! Как же я счастлив! Как! Же! Я! Счастлив!!!

***

Боже, нет, нет, нет, нет. Сижу в больнице. Бедный мой малыш, господи. Тебя повезли делать очередной снимок, а я достал тетрадь и пытаюсь успокоиться. Это я во всем виноват. Господи, это я во всем виноват.

Говорят: не садись в машину к незнакомцам. Что они понимают, долбоебы, это к знакомцам нельзя в машину. Меня опять подкараулил Дрю Бойд, просил с ним поговорить. Ну и поговорили. Я сам не заметил, как ему отсосал. И хотя я сказал ему, что все решил и точно не вернусь, он, видимо, не поверил.

Я всегда делаю только хуже.

Ненавижу эту суку. Ненавижу эту ебаную суку. Если он еще хотя бы посмотрит на тебя, хотя бы на километр к тебе подойдет, клянусь, я просто его убью. Мне похуй, что он сильнее, я найду способ.

Тед, прости меня, пожалуйста, прости меня.

Лучшее, что я могу для тебя сделать, это не рассказывать ни о чем. И мне нужно быть с тобой, всегда быть с тобой, но я просто не могу. Все из-за меня. Бедный мой малыш, все из-за меня. 

Ты покупаешь дом, для нас с тобой. И боишься спросить, когда я к тебе перееду. Не спрашивай, пожалуйста, не спрашивай. Потому что как я могу с тобой жить, если я все время делаю только хуже. 

Ладно, нужно перевести дух, съездить переодеться и привезти тебе нормальный обед. И молчать. Бедный мой.

***

Эмметт Ханникатт, хватит.

"Она любит вас. Так что придётся вам нести и этот крест".

Мне пора уже прекратить быть истеричной старшеклассницей. Отлично вчера начал: двинул по морде Дрю Бойду. Тут бы ему оторвать мне руки и в жопу засунуть, но, видимо, он не захотел устраивать с бывшей подружкой кошачью драку. И да, я был отличной подружкой. Но финита, это закончилось. 

Никаких больше соплей и метаний. Я свой выбор сделал.

А ты, Тедди, меня удивил. Только ожил немного, попросил тебя трахнуть. Хотя я и не думал говорить, как сунул Бойду в рыло. Сам почувствовал что ли? 

Ты всегда говорил, что выбирать только одну роль – это пускать псу под хвост половину гейства. Не знаю, чем я тебя слушал пять лет назад. Я ведь в курсе, какая твоя любимая поза, когда ты снизу, но мне даже попробовать в голову не приходило. Вот выздоровеешь окончательно, узнаешь у меня.

Хватило бы мне этого куража на подольше. Потому что я додрочить не успел, а уже опять задумался. Вот мы съедемся, а с тобой опять случится какое-нибудь говно. Что я буду с этим делать?

Когда мы снова официально сойдемся, это будет значить, что все, мы вместе, пока смерть не разлучит нас. Только двое: я и ты. А если у нас опять не получится? 

Еще я раньше был образцовой невестой. Ты купил нам тот наш первый дом, и я визжал от счастья. Потом Дрю предложил съехаться, и я снова визжал от счастья. Визгу, в общем, на целый кордебалет.

Сейчас мне совершенно не хочется визжать. Мне не нравится, что дом снова покупаешь ты. И особенно, что ты обставляешь его на мой вкус, но за свой счет, да еще и боишься прямо мне об этом сказать. Намеки твои, если что, курам на смех.

Все это значит, что ты по-прежнему мне не доверяешь. И если что-то пойдет не так, я снова буду стоять, разинув рот, и смотреть представление: "Теодор Каллас запихивает себя в жопу, исполняя Тоску".

Как думаешь, буду я аплодировать?

***

Тысячу раз уже тебе сказал, но пока ты на работе, скажу еще.   
Малыш, спасибо!!! Спасибо! Ты мой прекрасный принц, исполнитель желаний, моя радость! Спасибо! У нас теперь всегда будет Париж!

Больше неба, выше облаков моя к тебе любовь!

Я бы тебе эту любовь принес прямо в постельку. Но ты все время торчишь в офисе, да еще и подработок набрал. Понятно, тяжело тебе: дом, а тут еще поездка. Предлагать разделить оплату я не стал: кто же лишит свего мужчину радости быть щедрым. В свое время именно это я советовал Майклу. Хочешь ухаживать с блеском – пожалуйста.

А я тебя свожу в Вену в июле на музыкальный фестиваль. И куплю тебе новый Ролекс.

***

Похоже, придется мне снова разговаривать с самим собой.

Еще одна поездка, побывали на выходных в Венеции. Это могло бы быть невероятно романтично, путешествуй мы вместе. Но как-то так вышло, что ты решил предоставить меня самому себе и засесть в своем бизнесе-хуизнесе. Знаешь, Тедди, меня это просто выбесило. Какие у меня останутся воспоминания?

И главное, "если вы начинаете с самопожертвования ради тех, кого любите, то закончите ненавистью к тем, кому принесли себя в жертву". К чему весь этот парад жоп на разрыв? Я этого просил? О нет.

Ты правда думаешь, что мою любовь надо как-то специально заслуживать? 

Конечно, как я сейчас обращаюсь к своему внутреннему Теду, а не к тебе, так и у тебя есть какая-то своя версия меня. И когда тебе от меня ничего не надо, я на нее похож довольно сильно. Но чем больше ты загоняешься, тем страннее трактуешь мои слова и поступки.

И не нравится мне это все. У тебя синяки под глазами, ты то и дело норовишь вырубиться и почти не ешь. Что происходит? Если тебя прямо спросить, ты не скажешь. "Еда гомикам в моем возрасте противопоказана", ну-ну. А если устроить тебе разнос и прекратить эту игру в "щедрого маркиза и похотливую пастушку", совсем с реек съедешь.

Еще поймешь, не дай бог, что я в этом году заработал раза в полтора больше тебя. С нашим анамнезом боюсь даже представить, какая разыграется драма. Как ты еще живешь с тем, что у меня член на три дюйма длиннее!

Ладно, купил нам в Венеции по галстуку. Тебе оливковый, под цвет глаз, а мне в нежную ампирную розу. Надеюсь, ты увидишь такую красоту и сам прекратишь эту сраную педотизию.

Особенно если я привяжу тебя к кровати и выдеру хорошенько. Хотя, в общем, галстуком-то зачем, я такой антураж привез из Парижа! А времени освоить не было.

Когда у вас с Блейком все рухнуло, ты пошел лечиться к своему старому приятелю Дейлу Векслеру. Не знаю, что он там с тобой делал, но помогло ведь! Хотя такие жуткие синяки я надеюсь больше в этой жизни не увидеть никогда. Думаю, методы помягче тоже сработают. Гугл и природный артистизм творят чудеса!

P.S. Не знаю, что там с методами Векслера, но, тысяча анальных дьяволов, я хочу еще!!! Агрррр!

***

Я потеряю тебя снова. Я вас всех потерял, и теперь я потеряю тебя. Тедди, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо.

Помнишь, на велопробеге я обещал тебе найти церковь, в которой проводят собрания "Двенадцати шагов"? Мы не нашли эту церковь и заблудились в лесу. И ты сказал, что я всегда делаю только хуже.

Я всегда делаю только хуже. 

Больше всего на свете я хочу обнять тебя, прижать к себе, согреть, и чтобы никогда, никогда в жизни тебе не было больно. Но это ведь невозможно. Мне порой кажется, что тебе больно всегда, фоном, даже если у тебя отличное настроение. А если не отличное, вообще тушите свет.

Но что я могу сделать? 

Ты наконец-то набрался решимости и спросил, когда я перееду к тебе. А я ответил, что не готов. Но что я должен был сделать? Поступить по-твоему? Как когда ты просил разделить с тобой этот белый порошок, ведь тебе так важно, так важно, чтобы мы вместе поняли, как это все клево, радостно, вдохновляюще... Казалась бы, какая связь! Но она, черт возьми, есть!

Тебе кажется, ты меня сейчас затянешь в водоворот своего безумия, и обоим нам станет лучше. Но нет ведь, не станет. Потому что если я просто сделаю, как ты хочешь, ты не остановишься и все опять покатится в пизду. Может, не прямо сегодня, но совсем скоро. И я никак не смогу этому помешать. Снова буду просто стоять и смотреть. Господи...

Любимый, пожалуйста. Я не знаю, что мне делать. Но я точно не хочу смотреть, как ты катишься в пизду. Хватило с меня твоего разрыва с Блейком.

И раз уж я вспомнил о Блейке...

Ненавижу этого клеща. Он выпил из тебя столько крови, как еще не лопнул! Но Блейк вытащил тебя из штопора и похуже. И он какой-никакой, а специалист. Надо посоветоваться с ним хотя бы. Если он правда способен помочь, я должен попытаться.

***

Когда я вернулся, Тед рыдал у Блейка на груди явно не первый час. А потом пригрелся и заснул наконец. Вообще, помогло. Тедди после этого стал есть и спать. И обещал мне начать ходить к мозгоправу.

А я понял сразу несколько вещей. 

Во-первых, мы тут поговорили с Блейком, и он отвесил мне люлей. Вполне заслуженно.

Дал понять, что я тоже ни хера не доверяю Теду. Это правда, а то писал бы я это длинное письмо? Нет, я пришел бы и сам рассказал своему партнеру (!) все, что чувствую. И если бы я это сделал, он бы, может, не додумал хрен знает чего и не впал бы в истерику.

А вместо этого я всю дорогу разговаривал с воображаемым Тедом. С голосами в своей голове. Письма им писал, на жизнь им жаловался. Немедленно прекращаю это делать. 

А еще мы вроде как оба давно уже перешагнули историю с метом, но все еще находимся в ней. Лайза вот говорила: "Вы ничего не можете поделать с тем, что прошло вчера, это закончилось. И не нужно бояться завтрашнего дня, потому что он ещё не наступил. Вы должны оставаться там, где вы есть, в середине, в сегодняшнем дне, и тогда все в порядке".

Может быть, хватит уже? Я изменился, Тед изменился, пора идти вперед.

У нас, друзей и родственников Майкла, "Солнышком" принято называть Джастина. И Тедди помер бы со смеху, назови так кто его.

Но Тед – именно что мое солнце. 

Много лет куда бы я ни шел, где бы ни был, помню я это или нет, ору от бешенства или от восторга, – за мной следует и на меня светит наша любовь. И я могу лысеть, болеть, разваливаться на части, –  
она всегда будет греть меня и утешать. Иногда начинается гроза, и тучи затягивают небо. Или Земля поворачивается задницей, чтобы наступила ночь. Но где-то там, в холодном черном космосе, выше любых штормов и торнадо, выше любой темноты, светит солнце. И ближайшую тысячу лет это не изменится. 

А эти письма я сожгу. И свое, и Тедово. Потому что если мы захотим что-то сказать друг другу, мы просто будем рядом. По-настоящему. 

В сегодняшнем дне я купил сказочно стильное кольцо. Белое золото, бриллианты, вот такенный рубин. Гляну к нему пару рубашек по дороге. 

Уф, удачи мне. Дальше все наконец-то будет правильно.


End file.
